Roberto, Roberta
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE]Encore une Chaise construite par les Anciens, sauf que celle ci a une vocation tout à fait différente de celle qui se trouve au cœur d’Atlantis. Vraiment différente. GEN ou PréSlash selon les points de vue, LOL !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Roberto, Roberta_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note et dédicace** : c'est mal, oui je sais, j'ai déjà trois fics en cours et pouf, en voilà une autre, mais hey, tout ça c'est à cause de Solène ! Bon, nous discutions des MarySue (1) par MP : c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne crée jamais de perso féminins principaux. Je crains trop qu'ils ne terminent en MarySue. Et là, je me suis dit que j'étais certainement un peu lâche. Créer un perso féminin – comme Solène avec Sara Rayan – qui ne soit pas un MarySue, c'est ambitieux et c'est coton. Alors, je me suis dit : "Et toi, tu t'en sortirais comment, hein ?" et Tada : j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance, enfin, a demie (un peu lâche, je vous dis …). Donc voici ma seule fic' avec une femme pour personnage principal. Solène, je te la dédie ... et je souhaite longue vie à Sara Rayan ! Bizzzzzzzzz !

**Rating** : PG+13 – GEN, mais peut être vu comme pré-SLASH.

**Spoiler** : Saison 1 et 2 – Disons, peu de temps après Trinity.

**Résumé** : Encore une Chaise construite par les Anciens, sauf que celle-ci a une vocation tout à fait différente de celle qui se trouve au cœur d'Atlantis. _Vraiment_ différente. GEN ou Pré-Slash selon les points de vue, LOL !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai fait ma lettre au Père Noël. J'ai été suuuuuuuper sage cette année (si). Donc, je pense que je pourrais bientôt dire qu'ils sont à MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeee !

**Femmes Damnées, Les Fleurs du Mal**

« Ô vierges, ô démons, ô monstres, ô martyres,  
De la réalité grands esprits contempteurs,  
Chercheuses d'infini, dévotes et satyres,  
Tantôt pleines de cris, tantôt pleines de pleurs,

Vous que dans votre enfer mon âme a poursuivies,  
Pauvres soeurs, je vous aime autant que je vous plains,  
Pour vos mornes douleurs, vos soifs inassouvies,  
Et les urnes d'amour dont vos grands coeurs sont pleins ! »

**Charles Baudelaire, Poète (mais pas seulement) français, 1821- 1867**

**oOo**

**1 –** Une forêt vierge, des ruines antiques, ou plus exactement Anciennes, une source d'énergie. Le scénario était tellement rabâché qu'il n'étonnait plus personne.

L'équipe du Major Lorne accompagnée du Docteur Simpson (2) avait découvert cet avant post Ancien et évidemment, ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation d'y retourner pour continuer l'exploration, avec une équipe scientifique au grand complet, dirigée par McKay et Zelenka.

Depuis le fiasco du Projet Arctarus, Radek avait été désigné par Elisabeth Weir comme « second en charge du département scientifique ». Cette nomination n'avait pas particulièrement enchanté le scientifique tchèque. Passer ses journées en compagnie de McKay n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une « bonne » journée. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés étaient fermement gravés dans sa mémoire : McKay avait volontairement ignoré ses avertissements, le traitant de jaloux et ce faisant avait mis en péril, non seulement sa vie, mais aussi celle du Colonel Sheppard. Bien sûr il s'était excusé. Cela avait duré six minutes chrono pendant lesquelles Radek, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avait laissé le grand et génial McKay s'empêtrer dans de pitoyables excuses. Et Radek les avait acceptées.

Il fallait bien être honnête, si McKay avait eu raison, ils auraient eu entre les mains de quoi détruire les wraith, les Goaould. Et n'importe quel autre ennemi. Elisabeth et le Colonel Sheppard semblaient en vouloir à McKay de les avoir manipulés : ne se mentaient-ils pas un peu à eux-mêmes ? Personne ne les avait poussés à accepter. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu de fusil pressé sur leur tempe. Ils avaient dit oui, parce qu'ils voulaient tous désespérément y croire. Point.

« Zelenka ! Vous venez ou quoi ? »

McKay le harangua, puis reporta son attention sur la montre qu'il portait au poignet. Une énorme montre. On ne voyait presque plus son poignet tant le cadran en était large. Radeck avait au début pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses gadgets américains qui faisait micro-onde et baromètre et accessoirement vous donnait l'heure, mais non. C'était une bonne vieille montre. Elle était juste … énorme. Assortie à l'ego de son propriétaire. Radek sourit à cette pensée, se demandant si la taille de cette montre était aussi inversement proportionnelle à celle de …

« _Alors_ ! »

La voix s'impatientait. Radek aurait bien voulu étrangler McKay. Ou plutôt Elisabeth. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle, il lui en voulait de cette nomination. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille sur d'autres planètes et ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il détestait. PLus encore que de passer uen journée entière avec Rodney. Il était sûr que la fois où il était allé aider à récupérer McKay et Cadman après qu'un Dart les ai pris au piège (5), il était revenu avec des tas de cheveux blancs en plus. Le moindre bruit suspect l'avait fait sursauter et l'humour noir du Colonel Sheppard n'avait pas, loin de là, arrangé les choses.

Radek poussa un soupir, récupéra ses affaires et franchit le vortex juste derrière McKay.

**oOo**

Sheppard marchait devant comme d'habitude et Ronon Dex fermait la marche. Teyla ne les avait pas accompagnée. Elle avait été retenue sur le Continent pour une célébration. Une espèce de baptême ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Rodney essayait de chasser les insectes qui ne cessaient de l'attaquer de toute part. Il finit par sortir une petite lotion d'une de ses poches et s'en aspergea le visage, le cou et les mains. Cela devrait tenir ces insectes extra terrestres loin de lui ! Il ne manquerait plus que l'un d'eux le pique. Avec sa chance, il ferait certainement une réaction allergique et …

« _MCKAY_ ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Oui, _Maître_ ! »

Sheppard lui jeta un regard noir. Hey, il n'avait qu'à pas se comporter comme s'il était son toutou, genre, « je siffle et tu accours ».

« McKay, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est que cette odeur ? »

Rodney sortit sa petite lotion et la secoua devant le nez du militaire.

« Diethyl-méta-toluamide (3), bien entendu, il s'agit d'une petite concoction de ma fabrication, vous voyez le DEET est assez difficile à … »

« McKay, je ne vous demande pas de quelle molécule il s'agit, ni même d'ailleurs à quoi cela peut bien vous servir, mais ce que cela _sent_ ! »

Rodney aurait bien précisé que le DEET n'était pas une molécule, mais cela n'aurait pas servi à grande chose. Il se contenta donc de répondre.

« Le lilas. »

Sheppard ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Le lilas ? »

« Oh, voyons Colonel, je suis sûr que même vous vous savez ce qu'est du lilas, hum ? Petite fleur de couleur violette en forme de … »

Sheppard fit un geste agacé de la main pour le faire taire.

« Oui, merci Rodney, je sais ce qu'est du lilas. Mais franchement, après la lotion solaire à la noix de coco (4), j'aurais cru que vous aviez compris, vu votre _considérable_ intelligence, que ces odeurs exotiques étaient un excellent moyen de nous faire repérer ! »

« Oh, vous voulez dire, plus que le fait de hurler mon nom à travers bois ? »

Sheppard se tu, serra les mâchoires et se tourna pour reprendre sa marche.

Parfait pensa Rodney, en rangeant sa petite lotion. McKay 1, Sheppard zéro.

**TBC**

(1) Le terme MarySue est propre à l'univers des fanfiction. Une MarySue est un personnage féminin créé par l'auteur d'une fic'. Elle est parfaite, se comporte comme une héroïne ce qui conduit souvent à évincer les personnages de la série dont est tirée la fic'. Elle est belle, sage, intuitive, intelligente. Elle est sans faiblesse, ou bien ces dernières sont présentées comme des forces. Elle est souvent dotée de pouvoirs paranormaux. Et le personnage mâle principal de la série tombe – presque – inévitablement amoureux d'elle. Chez les anglo saxons – pour qui les fanfiction sont une forme littéraire à part entière – les MarySue sont huées par les lecteurs et vous verrez souvent un auteur mettre en exergue de sa fic « not a MarySue !» pour dire qu'il y a un perso féminin dans son histoire mais qu'il espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de cette terrible héroïne. Pour en savoir plus sur l'univers des fanfiction visitez cette page : www(point)lyricalmagic(point)com(slash)fanficFAQ.html.

(2) Petite blonde vue dans Trente huit minutes, saison 1. C'est une physicienne qui ne mâche pas ses mots devant Kavanaugh et qui sait garder la tête froide dans les moments de crise.

(3) Répulsif très efficace contre les insectes.

(4) Episode Runner, saison 2.

(5) Episode Duet, saison 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 –** La structure devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent avait dû être impressionnante.

On pouvait deviner la forme du bâtiment, un pentagone, d'après ce qui restait de l'infrastructure extérieure. Au centre, deux immenses tours, très semblables à celles d'Atlantis se trouvaient encore, à peu près intactes. L'une d'elle ne possédait plus de pointe, mais devait bien atteindre une bonne vingtaine de mètres.

Rodney caressa le mur de la Tour. Toujours lisse et bleuté malgré le passage des siècles. Incroyable. Aucune trace d'érosion, ou de rouille. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils intensifient leurs recherches sur la composition de cet acier.

« McKay. »

Rodney poussa un soupir. Décidément, Sheppard devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Son comportement envers Rodney avait changé depuis la destruction de Dorandan. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les remarques du Colonel. Là où il y avait eu autrefois des échanges sarcastiques fondés sur une réelle amitié, Rodney discernait maintenant de la méchanceté dans les remarques de Sheppard à son égard. A moins que cela ne soit juste lui qui ait changé.

Rodney secoua la tête et rejoignit l'équipe à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**oOo**

Simpson avait fait du bon boulot Rodney devait bien le reconnaître.

Son équipe avait trouvé la salle du générateur. Plus d'E2PZ malheureusement, mais les données qu'ils tireraient de l'ordinateur central seraient déjà extrêmement précieuses. Elles leur permettraient bien entendu tout d'abord à recueillir des informations sur cet avant poste, mais aussi sur l'E2PZ lui-même, grâce aux relevés de celui-ci.

Rodney et Zelenka se mirent immédiatement au travail.

**oOo**

Pfiuuuuuu. John regarda sa montre. Oh, youpi, ils étaient là depuis une heure et 42 minutes ! Une heure et 42 minutes et il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir.

« Un problème Colonel ? »

Le Major Lorne se tenait devant lui, son petit sourire aux lèvres, son P-90 fermement calé sur sa poitrine.

« Venez vous asseoir à côté de moi Major ! Je suis sûr que le temps que les _enfants_ aient terminé de jouer avec leurs nouveaux gadgets, nous aurons échangé tous nos souvenirs de guerre. »

Le sourire du Major s'élargit.

« Ouais, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Et moi qui croyais que l'on finissait par s'y habituer. »

John haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'on finissait par _s'habituer_ à quoi ? »

Lorne fit une petite moue et désigna le bâtiment où les « enfant » jouaient, avec son P-90.

« A babysitter des civils, enfin des scientifiques, par ce que je suis sûr que des civils ce serait plus simple. Je veux dire, ces types, ils sont tellement pris dans leur trip scientifique que toute idée du danger leur échappe, jusqu'au moment où vlan, comme un boomerang elle en leur revient en pleine figure. Et là, bien sûr, c'est à nous de sauver leur peau, alors qu'on a passé des heures à leur dire de faire attention. »

John acquiesça à la déclaration de Lorne d'un signe de tête et allait lui répondre lorsque sa radio se mit en route.

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce que … Non de … «

Radek se tourna vers McKay qui poussait des invectives devant l'une des consoles Anciennes.

« Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du canadien et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Hummm, oui, il me semble bien que oui. Regardez, cette signature là, on dirait bien … »

« Une signature énergétique. »

McKay leva les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu agacé.

« Oui, une signature énergétique, faible et … »

« Pas de nature identique à celle fournie par un E2PZ. »

« Zelenka, si vous pouviez cesser de finir mes phrases, je ne suis pas encore complètement incompétent au point de ne pas pouvoir le faire _seul,_ merci. Elisabeth vous a affecté à ce poste pour me surveiller Okay, mais certainement pas pour tenir le rôle de souffleur. »

Radek poussa un soupir.

« Rodney, je ne suis pas ici pour … »

Il fut immédiatement coupé par McKay.

« Non, _bien sûr_. Bon, allons voir de quoi il retourne avec cet étrange signal, d'accord. »

McKay se leva et, muni de son petit détecteur d'énergie se mit à la recherche de cette fameuse source d'énergie. Radek le regarda s'éloigner, il prit une large inspiration et le suivit.

**oOo**

Normal que Simpson ait raté ça.

Cette planète figurait parmi celles dont les coordonnées se trouvaient dans la mémoire centrale d'Atlantis, normal donc de chercher une énergie liée à un E2PZ. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt étrange, qu'il y ait ici une autre source d'énergie. Sauf bien sûr, si les Anciens avaient déserté cet avant poste et que la civilisation qui habitait à l'origine cette planète l'ait utilisé avant de disparaître, rayée de la carte par les wraith. Plausible. Il faudrait attendre d'avoir analysé toutes les données de l'ordinateur de l'avant poste pour le savoir, mais en attendant … Aha, voilà !

Rodney s'agenouilla devant un large panneau, fait de ce métal bleu si résistant. Zelenka se trouvait juste derrière lui, sa lampe torche dirigée juste sur le mur devant eux.

Rodney regrettait un peu la manière dont il lui avait parlé mais il lui en voulait un peu et … Non, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il en voulait, c'était à Elisabeth. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? A lui ? Lui donner une baby-sitter comme s'il était un gamin difficile qu'il fallait surveiller et tenir à l'œil. C'était humiliant et injuste. Okay, peut-être pas injuste, il avait en effet fait ce que l'on pourrait catégoriser comme une « grosse bêtise » : détruire les trois quart d'un système solaire, tombait certainement dans cette catégorie ! Bon, la vérité c'était qu'il s'en voulait ! Il aurait du avoir raison, il avait toujours raison d'habitude !

Rodney soupira. Temps de se concentrer un peu sur la tâche en cours. Plus vite il démontrerait qu'il était à la hauteur de ses fonctions, plus vite, il se débarrasserait de sa nounou.

Le panneau faisait environ deux mètres, deux mètres cinquante de haut. Et le détecteur d'énergie indiquait clairement que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait derrière. Restait à trouver comment entrer.

Rodney fit un rapide tour de la pièce avec sa lampe torche, et son regard tomba sur un petit cabinet, juste en face du panneau. La pièce avait été en partie détruite lors de ce qui avait sans doute été la dernière attaque wraith de ce monde. Certains composant de l'acier Ancien avait fondu. Pas si résistant que cela pensa tristement Rodney. Il se leva et enjamba les entrelacs de ferraille qui se trouvaient là, il se planta devant le petit cabinet et l'ouvrit.

« Nous devrions peut-être prévenir les autres que nous sommes là. »

Rodney jeta un regard exaspéré à Zelenka. Et c'était _ça_ qui était sensé le surveiller ! Sur un plan scientifique Zelenka était brillant, pas autant que lui bien sûr, mais brillant néanmoins, en revanche, dès qu'il s'agissait d'une mission sur le terrain, c'était une autre histoire.

« Zelenka, il n'y a personne ici à part nous, aucun natif, pas de wraith, pas d'Ancien, juste … des milliers d'insectes dans cette foutue forêt qui je vous l'accord n'attendent qu'un geste pour nous sauter dessus … Aha ! Nous y voilà ! »

Rodney avait réussi à ouvrir le petit cabinet. Bien sûr, la plupart des cristaux étaient noircis et inutilisables, Rodney parvint à en récupérer trois et les disposa selon le même schéma que les cristaux d'ouverture des transporteurs sur Atlantis.

Et bien entendu, une fois placés là, une faible lumière illumina les cristaux et le panneau en face s'ouvrit.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 –** La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent devait faire une petite vingtaine de mètres carrés. Et elle était dans un parfait état. La lumière de leurs lampes torches dessinait les formes de plusieurs consoles et au beau milieu de la pièce, celle d'une chaise.

Comme celle qui se trouvait au cœur d'Atlantis.

**oOo**

Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour trouver le moyen de remettre en marche le générateur qui alimentait la pièce. Quoi qu'il s'y trouve, les occupants de cet endroit avaient du juger que ce système n'était pas assez important pour être relié à l'E2PZ et lui avait octroyé sa propre source d'énergie. Evidemment celle-ci étant de nature ancienne, malgré les dix mille ans qui séparaient la fin de l'avant poste et sa découverte par l'équipe de Simpson, elle fonctionnait toujours.

« Alors ? »

Rodney se pencha vers Zelenka qui venait de reconnecter la dernière console.

« Ca devrait être bon. » Il leva les yeux vers lui avant d'ajouter. « Croisez les doigts ! »

Rodney les croisa mentalement et lorsque Zelenka raccorda son ordinateur portable à la console principale, la lumière illumina la pièce.

**oOo**

La première chose que remarqua Rodney, c'était que la Chaise ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à celle qui se trouvait sur Atlantis, ou encore à celle trouvée en Antarctique.

La Chaise reposait comme les deux autres sur une estrade faite une fois encore de cet étrange métal bleu et recouverte d'une mosaïque bleue clair et noir. Tout autour, on pouvait y lire de l'Ancien. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui était inscrit mais il ne reconnu pratiquement aucun mot. Il faut dire que son vocabulaire dans cette langue se limitait aux termes techniques.

« Beauté et pureté. »

Rodney se tourna vers Zelenka qui lui aussi examinait les inscriptions.

« Quoi ? »

Zelenka releva pour la énième fois ses lunettes sur son nez et désigna deux symboles de la main.

« Beauté et pureté, enfin, je crois que c'est ce que ces deux symboles veulent dire. »

Génial, encore de la pseudo mythologie Ancienne. Le docteur Jackson l'avait prévenu que les anciens aimaient utiliser des énigmes pour converser avec les pauvres mortels qu'ils étaient ! Okay, on verrait ça plus tard.

Rodney grimpa sur la plateforme qui bien sûr s'illumina. Il regarda Zelenka.

« Réactivité au gène ancien ? »

« On dirait bien oui. Je vais voir si je peux activer ces consoles, pour en savoir un peu plus. »

« Humm, oui, faites donc ça. »

Rodney examinait la Chaise. Contrairement à celle d'Atlantis, il ne semblait pas y avoir, sur chaque accoudoir, de détecteurs. Ces détecteurs, qui ressemblaient à une sorte de poche de gel, permettaient d'activer le mécanisme de la Chaise lorsqu'un individu détenteur du gène ancien s'y asseyait. Ici, rien de tel. Les accoudoirs étaient larges, plus larges que ceux de l'autre Chaise, idem pour le repose tête. Oh, et il y avait même un superbe marche pieds. Et puis, la matière semblait différente. Rodney posa la main sur le fond de la chaise. C'était doux, presque comme du velours. Un modèle plus confortable. Super, quelle découverte ! Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait le ramener dans les petits papiers d'Elisabeth. Ou dans ceux de Sheppard.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la tester pour voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

**oOo**

Rodney pris une large inspiration et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, doucement, il se baissa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin assis. Okayyyyy, étape une réussie les doigts dans le nez. Bon, et maintenant ? Il tapota un peu les accoudoirs espérant mettre en route le mécanisme de la Chaise. Son gène n'était pas aussi puissant que celui de Sheppard ou de Beckett, mais il était quand même capable de faire apparaître la carte interstellaire. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il aimait voir les planètes et les étoiles s'animer devant lui comme par magie. Mais là rien. C'était vraiment frustrant. Rodney allait se lever lorsqu'un petit bruit sec et métallique retentit juste au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux.

Juste au dessus de la Chaise, parfaitement à la verticale de celle-ci, se trouvait, vraisemblablement fixé au plafond, une sorte de lustre. Le style était vaguement familier, entre architecture ancienne et style rococo des années trente.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il se lève, si ce truc lui tombait dessus, adieu le génie de la galaxie de Pégase. Ce lustre, fait de métal et de verre semblait lourd, vraiment lourd. Il essaya de se relever.

Pour découvrir que ses jambes et que ses bras ne lui répondaient plus. Oho.

« Heu, Zelenka … »

Le scientifique tchèque avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son écran et tapotait fiévreusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il lui répondit sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« M'oui, quoi ? »

Rodney se sentait un peu bizarre, détendu. Un peu trop détendu. Il était en train de s'endormir, ou plutôt quelque chose était en train de provoquer cet état de somnolence. Oh mon dieu ! La Chaise ça ne pouvait être que ça, il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite ! C'est sur un ton cette fois empreint de panique qu'il appela le scientifique tchèque.

« Zelenka … Je … Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, il s'endormit.

**oOo**

Bon sang, quel dommage qu'il y ait tant de passage dans cette foutue langue. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt normal, à technologie ancienne, notice d'explication écrite en ancien, mais quand même c'était un peu … Radek fut interrompu par McKay.

« Heu, Zelenka … »

Il lui répondit distraitement.

« M'oui, quoi ? »

« Zelenka … Je … Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de … »

Radek se tourna pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et ce qu'il vit le fit se lever d'un bond.

**oOo**

/_Colonel ! Nous avons un … problème ici, je crois que vous devriez venir tout de suite_ /

John haussa les sourcils. C'était la voix de Zelenka. Et il y avait de la panique dedans. John leva les yeux vers Lorne.

« Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit : toujours à chercher les ennuis, et bien évidemment, à les trouver. »

Les deux militaires se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment. John joignit Zelenka par radio.

« Zelenka, où êtes vous ? »

/_Une pièce que Rodney a découverte et_ …/

John l'interrompit. Evidemment.

« McKay ? »

/_Je ne sais pas … C'est …_ _Špatně (6) vraiment vraiement Špatně /_

**oOo**

Lorsque John, suivi de près par Lorne, arriva dans la pièce en question, Ronon se trouvait déjà là. Ainsi que toute l'équipe de scientifique. Chacun s'activait autour d'un ordinateur et Zelenka criait des ordres en tchèque. Okay, temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et où est McKay ? »

« Ici. »

La voix grave de Ronon émanait du centre de la pièce. Et effectivement, McKay se trouvait là.

**oOo**

Assis sur une Chaise apparemment identique à celle qu'ils avaient découverte sur Atlantis, McKay ne bougeait pas. Mais il était en vie, on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever. Une lumière bleue enveloppait la Chaise et son occupant.

« Zelenka ? »

Le scientifique poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

« Nous ignorons ce qui se passe. Cette … chose ne fonctionne absolument pas comme la Chaise d'Atlantis. Nous essayons de trouver le moyen de la déconnecter mais … »

Ronon sortit son arme de son holster.

« Laissez moi faire, je vais la _déconnecter_. »

Zelenka leva les mains en l'air et se plaça devant la console principale.

« NON ! Nous ignorons ce qui pourrait se passer si vous interrompez le processus. Quel qu'il soit. Cela pourrait fort bien lui être fatal ! »

« Okay docteur Z. mais ne pas le faire pourrait tout aussi bien lui être fatal, non ? »

Zelenka poussa un second soupir.

« Oui, je sais mais nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque et … »

« Et si c'était un piège laissé là par les wraith ? Un moyen de tuer des Anciens ? »

Lorne regardait la Chaise et son halo bleu, les sourcils froncés, quand soudain quelque chose se produisit.

**oOo**

« Non de … Zelenka ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

L'énorme lustre qui se trouvait au dessus de la Chaise se mit doucement à descendre, s'illuminant lui aussi au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de McKay.

John entendit Zelenka jurer en tchèque. En tous les cas, vu son ton ce ne pouvait être que des jurons.

Un immense bras de métal sortit du plafond, et le lustre, qui se trouvait au bout de celui-ci, se mit à passer au dessus du corps de McKay, en commençant par ses pieds. Autour de la Chaise, la lumière bleue s'intensifia.

« Bon sang ! Vous avez essayé de _pénétrer_ ce … ce truc ? »

John désignait le halo bleu.

« Bien sûr Colonel, mais rien à faire, ça agit comme une sorte d'écran. »

Zelenka poussa son troisième soupir en moins de cinq minutes. Il regarda Simpson qui secouait la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à grand-chose avec la console principale.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix. Quoi que cette chose fasse à Rodney, nous allons devoir attendre qu'elle ait fini. »

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – **Et ils avaient attendu.

35 minutes.

Ce furent les plus longues 35 minutes de l'existence de John Sheppard.

Pendant ces 35 minutes, le halo bleu autour de McKay avait fini par s'opacifier complètement, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus voir celui-ci. Avant que cela n'arrive, l'étrange lustre avait fait plusieurs fois le va et vient sur tout le corps du scientifique, remontant de ses pieds à sa tête.

Lorsque ce fut enfin fini, Beckett se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux. John avait immédiatement fait appeler une équipe médicale lorsqu'il était apparu qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour McKay.

L'étrange ronronnement qui avait accompagné tous le processus s'arrêta soudain. Un clac métallique se fit entendre, puis le halo s'éclaircit pour disparaître complètement.

John se tourna vers Zelenka. Avant de laisser l'équipe médicale s'occuper de McKay, il voulait cette saloperie de Chaise déconnectée. Mais il n'eu pas à énoncer ces instructions. Zelenka lui adressa juste un petit sourire.

« C'est fait, Docteur Beckett vous pouvez y aller en toute tranquillité. »

**oOo**

Carson monta sur la plateforme accompagné de deux infirmiers. Et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa un moment abasourdi. Son état ne passa pas inaperçu et le Colonel Sheppard l'interpella.

« Carson, un problème ? Il est … Je veux dire McKay est … »

Carson posa sa main sur la carotide de McKay et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Non, non, il va … il est vivant. »

« Carson ? »

« Plus tard Colonel, d'accord ! »

Lorsque Beckett prenait se ton là, mieux valait obéir. N'empêche que John n'avait qu'une envie c'était de monter sur cette fichue plateforme et de vérifier par lui-même que McKay allait bien. Okay, depuis l'affaire Arctarus le scientifique canadien, le mettait un peu à cran. C'était juste qu'il avait pensé qu'avoir détruit une bonne partie d'un système solaire lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête, mais _noooooon_, pas pour Môssieur McKay ! Ce type semblait être au dessous de toute forme de jugement. Se remettre en cause n'entrait tout simplement pas dans ses canons de pensée.

Résultat : Chaise folle et 35 minutes d'angoisse.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est suffisamment stable pour que nous le transportions et le ramenions sur Atlantis. »

Oho, John n'aimait pas trop le ton de la voix de Carson. Professionnelle avec un je ne sais quoi d'angoisse. Tant pis pour les futures rétributions, il voulait voir par lui-même si McKay allait bien, il grimpa sur l'estrade et avant que Beckett n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, se trouvait près de McKay.

Sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait McKay.

**oOo**

La personne qui était devant lui, inconsciente était McKay.

John reconnaissait les mains, élégantes même au repos, les lèvres fines, formant une petite moue. Et pourtant ce n'était pas McKay. Parce que le reste ne pouvait pas appartenir à McKay : les longs cils qui formaient une ombre sur ses pommettes, les cheveux fins, presque blonds, qui encadraient son visage, les longues jambes, les hanches pleines et les …

« CARSON ! Mais qu'est-ce que … _Nondedieudenondedieudemerde_ ! C'est … C'est … »

Carson soupira.

« Une _femme_, oui Colonel. Il semblerait que nous sachions enfin ce que fait cette machine. »

**TBC**

(6) Špatně : mauvais en tchèque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews** ! Rodney, pas une femme fatale ? Oho, un autre challenge en vue, hein **Frozensheep**, LOL. Et, oui, **Lou01** il devrait y avoir quelques moments « cocasses » mais comme vous le savez, je préfère la Rodneytorture, donc il devrait – Ô surprise ! – y en avoir aussi. Quant au **slash/ship**, hum, disons que ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que d'habitude …

**JOYEUX NOËL à toutes et à tous !**

**oOo**

**5** – Il avait la bouche sèche. Et bien sûr il avait mal à la tête. D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il ne bougeait pas. Pas même une paupière ou un cil. Rodney était persuadé que s'il le faisait sa malheureuse tête allait chercher à se venger, en explosant par exemple. Alors, il se contentait de rester là, la bouche ouverte à avoir soif.

Evidemment, si les infirmières de Beckett faisaient correctement leur travail, elles devraient s'être aperçu de son état – il était sûr que ces lèvres devaient ressembler à de ces terres craquelées d'Ethiopie après une longue période de sécheresse – mais il avait une fois encore la preuve de leur incroyable incompétence. Et bien sûr, Rodney était certain que c'était bien là qu'il se trouvait, encore.

Atlantis, Infirmerie, second niveau, aile Est.

Il était réveillé depuis un petit moment et pouvait entendre les bruits familiers de l'infirmerie autour de lui. Les Bip-wooosh-clic de tout le matériel, les claquements des mules des infirmières sur le sol, les chocs métalliques des instruments médicaux déposés sur les tablettes de travail. Et avec le son, il avait aussi l'odeur. Antiseptique. Médicament.

Pas de doute. Il était bien, une fois encore, l'invité de Carson.

_Okayyyy_. Puisque sa pauvre tête lui interdisait pour le moment tout mouvement, peut-être pouvait-il au moins l'utiliser pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait de leur découverte de la salle, de la Chaise. Il s'y était assis et … et … bon sang, mémoire, mémoire, il n'était pas sénile au point de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après … oui, c'était ça, après qu'il se soit assis dessus. Il avait pris place sur la Chaise et … et … et _nondenondenondedieu_ ! Le blanc total, pas moyen de se souvenir.

Zelenka.

Oui, Radek pourrait l'aider à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé et … Oh mon Dieu ! Un éboulement ! Il y avait peut-être eu un éboulement. L'infrastructure avait été pas mal endommagée par la dernière attaque wraith et le passage du temps n'avait pas du arranger les choses. La salle où il était avec Radek avait été touchée elle aussi, Rodney se souvenait parfaitement de l'entrelacs de fer et de câbles. Mon Dieu c'était certainement ça, et … Radek ! Il devait être là lui, aussi. Et … si jamais … si …

Quelque chose avait du biper ou cliqueter de manière suffisamment alarmante sur le moniteur auquel il devait infailliblement être relié, parce que Rodney entendit des bruits de pas autour de son lit.

« Rodney ? »

Carson. Rodney aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux et regarder le médecin écossais droit dans les yeux mais sa tête, véritable ogive nucléaire sur le point d'exploser, l'en empêchait. Il se contenta d'un murmure qui voulait dire « Zelenka ? » mais qui sortit davantage comme un borborygme. Quelque chose frôla ses lèvres desséchées. Une paille. Il but goulûment et poussa un petit gémissement lorsque le verre lui fut retiré. Un bruit de vêtement froissé puis un raclement métallique sur le sol lui indiqua que Carson venait de prendre place près de lui. Il allait enfin savoir de quelle erreur monstrueuse, il était une fois encore responsable.

« Rodney, tout va bien. Zelenka va bien. »

Ah, tiens, son grognement devait avoir été plus intelligible qu'il ne l'avait cru, à moins que Carson ait développé une sorte de don pour déchiffrer les sons provenant de ses patients.

« En fait, tout le monde va bien, vous êtes le seul à … » Carson poussa un petit soupir, « est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux Rodney ? Je suis sûr que nous serions tous rassurés si nous pouvions voir vos, heu, beaux yeux bleus. »

Qu'est-ce que … Voir ses beaux yeux bleus ? Et puis qui …

« Rodney. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur.»

Ah, ça c'était la voix d'Elisabeth. Et quelque chose lui disait que Sheppard était là aussi. Okayyy, ils étaient tous autour de son lit. Comme la fois où il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la conscience de Cadman. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Sheppard, Elisabeth et Radek se trouvaient près de son lit. Quel cauchemar, passer presque une semaine avec une femme dans sa tête !

« Rodney, essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, allez. »

Carson lui tapota la joue. Huuuuuu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette insistance pour … Okay, Okay, il allait les ouvrir ses _beaux_ yeux, s'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne faudrait tout simplement pas qu'il se plaigne s'il lui vomissait dessus, parce que Rodney avait la très nette impression que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer s'il obtempérait.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et bien sûr, ils se mirent à cligner et à pleurer, la lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait, pourtant certainement diffuse, lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Il réprima un gémissement mais pas une grimace de douleur. Rodney se plia en deux sur le petit lit et d'une main plus que tremblante essaya de protéger ses yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller Rodney, ça va aller, je vais demander à ce que l'on diminue encore un peu l'intensité lumineuse. Paul ! Vous pouvez vous en occuper. »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse mais Rodney était sûr que le Paul en question avait du acquiescer de la tête avant d'effectuer l'ordre que Carson venait de lui donner. Il pourrait en revanche toujours cajoler mais pour rien au monde Rodney ne retenterait l'expérience d'ouvrir les yeux. Plus tard lorsque le lit et toute la pièce arrêteraient de tourner, peut-être qu'il accéderait à sa demande. Beaucoup plus tard.

Rodney n'écoutait plus vraiment Carson, tout concentré qu'il était à récupérer son souffle, et surtout, à contrôler sa nausée. Il détestait vomir, bon Okay, personne n'aime ça, mais dans son cas c'était pire. Il ne savait _pas_ vomir. Il paniquait, s'étouffait et … bref, ce n'était pas joli à voir. Rodney était donc roulé sur le côté du lit, les mains enfouies dans sa poitrine, la tête dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être là.

C'était rond et chaud, et lourd. Il glissa sa main, toujours tremblante, sous sa chemise d'hôpital. Il caressa la chair qui se trouvait là. Il connaissait ces formes, les avait déjà explorées, titillées, voir même à l'occasion, mordillées. Il les connaissait et pourtant elles lui étaient complètement étrangères, presqu'alien.

C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

« _Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn_ ! »

Il se redressa dans son lit, en proie à une véritable crise de panique. Il rejeta sa couverture et se tint, assis complètement raide sur le lit, sa respiration rapide et saccadée, ses mains devant lui, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur …

« Rodney. Rodney, regardez moi, bon sang. Paul ! Vite du … »

La voix de Carson s'évanouit peu à peu et Rodney n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, tambourinant comme un percussionniste fou et puis brutalement, il fit à nouveau noir.

**oOo**

Lorsque Rodney rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait plus mal à la tête, il n'avait plus la nausée non plus, il se sentait comme engourdi, lourd. Carson se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était seul. Le médecin écossais était assis sur un de ses tabourets qui se trouvait disséminés un peu partout dans l'infirmerie. Il avait son menton dans sa main et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. On aurait dit le penseur de Rodin. Enfin, le penseur de Rodin habillé. Et en nettement moins musclés. Carson finit par lever les yeux vers Rodney. Son visage afficha un petit sourire soulagé.

« Hey Rodney. »

Sa voix était douce et calme, la voix du médecin qui va annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Rodney déglutit.

« Hey. »

Carson poussa un petit soupir. Il semblait apparemment embarrassé, comme s'il ne savait pas comment annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles en question. Il finit néanmoins par se lancer.

« Rodney, il faut que vous sachiez avant tout que vous allez bien. Le mal de tête, et les nausées que vous avez expérimentés n'étaient que passagers, un peu d'Advil et de Primpéran et tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre, je … »

« Carson ? Est-ce que … Est-ce que je … »

Sa voix tremblait. Rodney fit de grands gestes pour indiquer son corps, en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder celui-ci, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Carson poussa un soupir, bruyant celui-ci.

« Radek et le docteur Simpson sont toujours sur cette planète, ils vont trouver … je suis sûr que nous allons trouver une solution … un moyen de vous … » Il poussa un soupir. « En attendant, il faut que vous … »

Une fois encore, la voix de Carson pris de la distance, réduite à un murmure presque inaudible. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et Rodney était incapable de formuler tout haut l'horrible vérité. C'était vrai. Ce qu'il avait touché tout à l'heure, ces ... ces … ils étaient vraiment là, ce n'était pas un cauchemar ou plutôt si, c'en était un, et il n'avait aucun moyen de se réveiller, aucun. Une fois encore, l'oxygène lui manqua, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, puis sentit une petite piqûre sur son bras, l'obscurité l'engouffra peu de temps après.

**TBC **(oui, oui, je vous promets, il y aura des moments drôles, mais franchement le réveil et la prise de conscience ne pouvait pas être du genre « ah, tiens je suis une fille maintenant, cool » surtout avec Rodney qui est du genre à demander à être hospitalisé pour une simple écharde dans le doigt (épisode Conversion) ?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Merci tout plein **Frozensheep** et **Téli**, avec l'humour, je ne suis jamais très sûre de moi.

**oOo**

**6** – Rodney était assis dans son lit et fixait ses mains. Ses doigts avaient toujours eu un aspect un peu boudiné. Plus maintenant. Ils étaient un peu plus fins, plus … Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

Il était encore à l'infirmerie. Après la dernière crise de panique, Carson avait décidé de le garder encore quelques jours, histoire qu'il _s'habitue_ tranquillement à son nouvel « état ». Rodney poussa un soupir. Son nouvel état. Son nouveau sexe oui ! Ou plutôt qu'il s'habitue à l'absence de _son_ sexe et … Bon sang ! C'était n'importe quoi ! C'était … c'était horrible, abominable, terrifiant, catastrophique.

Il était une femme.

Et une _vraie_ femme par-dessus le marché. Pas une de ces petites choses faisant du 34 pour un ridicule 45 kilos. Non, lui c'était plutôt un 90-60-90. Rodney jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa poitrine, Okay, disons plutôt un 95-60-90, et une bonne taille 40. Il porta la main à son front.

Même son visage avait changé. Seul son nez était toujours le même. Ses pommettes étaient moins hautes, son visage moins angulaire, son front moins bombé. Et ses cheveux plus nombreux. Beaucoup plus nombreux. Et fins … et … Oh, mon Dieu … un vrai cauchemar !

« Rodney ? »

Il leva la tête. Carson se trouvait là, souriant.

« Carson, je … je réfléchissais à … » il soupira, « à tout ça. Des nouvelles de Zelenka ? »

Carson commença son examen de contrôle. Il passa le tensiomètre autour du bras gauche de Rodney tout en lui parlant.

« Non, pas encore. Je sais qu'ils ont quelques difficultés à faire repartir le générateur de cette … Chaise. Elle n'est pas reliée au reste des équipements, pour une raison encore inconnue. Huuum, 13,8, une vraie tension de jeune fille ! »

Carson avait dit ça sans arrière-pensée mais il se racla la gorge en voyant le regard noir que lui décocha Rodney. Le médecin puis ensuite son stéthoscope.

« Relevez vous un peu voulez vous ? »

Rodney poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta. Il frissonna lorsque la plaque froide du stéthoscope se posa sur son dos. Il se plia aux traditionnels « toussez ! » et allait se réinstaller confortablement au fond de son lit, lorsque Carson fit mine de soulever sa chemise et de glisser sa main sur sa _poitrine_.

« Hey, pas touche ! »

Il donna une petite tape à la main baladeuse, élicitant un petit « ouch » de la part de Carson.

« Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Vous … Pas question que vous me … touchiez les … les … ce … ces … Oh, bon sang ! Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Carson fixa un moment son patient, ou plutôt sa patiente.

« Rodney, je suis médecin, je sais ce qu'est une paire de seins. Ceci est un examen clinique, rien d'autre, d'accord, il n'y a pas de quoi vous affoler. Et puis, je vous ai déjà ausculté depuis que vous êtes revenu ... _changé_ ! »

_Changé_. Quel doux euphémisme.

« Je ne m'affole pas ! C'est juste que … que … je ne veux pas que vous y touchiez ! Et avant … je … je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillé, je veux dire conscient.»

Sa voix avait pris un ton légèrement hystérique et Carson décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas insister.

« Bien, est-ce que vous seriez plus à l'aise si une femme vous auscultait ? »

« Une femme ? Un médecin ? »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bien sûr, un médecin. » Carson enleva son stéthoscope de ses oreilles et poussa un ènième soupir. « Je vais appeler Sandra, elle ne doit pas encore avoir terminé son service. Ne bougez pas. »

Bah, voyons, comme s'il allait bouger ! En fait, la première fois qu'il s'était levé, il avait fait deux pas et s'était purement et simplement cassé la figure. Pire que Bambi ! Et bien sûr, Carson avait pris un malin plaisir à jouer les Panpan (7).

Mais le pire ç'avait été sa première douche. Il avait juste été incapable de se laver ! Incapable de se toucher, de constater que ce qui aurait du se trouver là n'y était plus, et avait été remplacé par … autre chose. Résultat, méga crise de panique, numéro trois. Il avait aussi gagné le droit d'être visité quotidiennement par Kate Heightmeyer, dont le sourire toujours figé, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et qu'avait elle fait, hein ? Elle avait assimilé sa situation à celle des transsexuels ! Ridicule. Il n'y avait rien de commun entre ce qui lui était arrivé et ce que vivait un transsexuel pour la bonne et unique raison que ces derniers ont choisi de changer de sexe, pas lui ! Là, le sourire avait un peu tremblé, mais était vite revenu, et avec lui, d'autres platitudes. Elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Rodney soupira. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. A part lui. Il fallait qu'il retourne sur cette foutue planète et qu'il répare cette Chaise diabolique, après il la démonterait pièce par pièce, les jetterait dans l'océan d'Atlantica et oublierait tout ça ! Seulement pour ça, il fallait qu'il ait l'air de vivre un peu mieux sa nouvelle situation et on ne pouvait pas dire pour le moment que le résultat était très probant.

« Bonjour Docteur McKay. Alors, il paraît que vous donnez du fil à retordre au Docteur Beckett, hein ? »

En guise de réponse, Rodney poussa juste un petit grognement. Le Docteur Téli lui sourit, elle s'arma de son stéthoscope et termina l'examen commencé par Carson, puis, alors que Rodney pensait qu'elle allait le laisser tranquille, elle prit place sur le tabouret.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, disons de femme à femme. »

Rodney réagit aussitôt à cette affirmation.

« _Je-ne-suis-pas-une-femme_ ! »

« Et bien, peut-être pas _mentalement_ en effet, mais _physiologiquement_, vous êtes une femme, et je crois qu'il serait bon que nous discutions tous les deux de ce que cela signifie, notamment … »

« NON ! Je me fiche éperdument de savoir ce que cela _signifie_. Est-ce que je suis en bonne santé, oui ou non ? »

« Techniquement oui, mais … »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas … » Rodney écarta les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Je crois que je vais retourner dans mes quartiers et me remettre au travail, Dieu seul sait ce que Zelenka ou Simpson sont actuellement en train de casser, réduisant ainsi à néant mes chances de retrouver un jour mon état normal. »

« Docteur McKay, je ne pense pas que … »

« Non, en effet, vous ne pensez pas, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre vous et moi. Donc, si je suis en parfaite santé, puis-je avoir mes vêtements ? »

Sandra le fixa un long moment, soupira et se leva.

« Très bien, je vais dire à Carson que vous nous quittez et Paul va vous apporter vos affaires, mais j'aimerais que vous reconsidériez le fait de … »

« Oui, oui, oui, c'est ça, je vais reconsidérer, maintenant si vous voulez bien … » Il fit un geste pour lui indiquer de ce dépêcher.

**oOo**

Bien sûr, Carson avait voulu qu'il reste, et bien sûr, ils avaient argumenté, et bien sûr, il avait fini par gagner. Arrivé dans ses quartiers, sans avoir, Dieu merci, rencontré âme qui vive, Rodney se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il posa son émetteur radio sur la table de chevet. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre ce qu'Elisabeth avait à lui dire sur sa décision de quitter l'infirmerie et il était certain qu'elle essaierait de le contacter pour lui faire la leçon.

Il se leva, ôta sa veste et entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya au petit lavabo, et fixa son reflet dans la glace : deux grands yeux bleus, un nez en trompette, une petite fossette au menton, le tout encadré de cheveux coupés courts. Il dessina sur le miroir le contour de ce nouveau visage. C'était étonnant, c'était lui et c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Comme une espèce de sœur jumelle. Jenny ne lui ressemblait pas autant que ce visage qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

Rodney soupira. Il se déshabilla, en prenant grand soin de fermer les yeux, entra sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. L'eau chaude le calma un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main vers sa bouteille de shampoing. Il se lava les cheveux. _Okayyy_, jusqu'à là, tout va bien, maintenant, passer à la partie la plus difficile. Il prit son gel douche et se savonna le corps, poitrine comprise, sans tourner de l'œil ou piquer une crise de nerf. _Biennnnnn_. Il hésita un moment avant de se laver … le bas. Pas question qu'il touche _ça_ ! Il se contorsionna tant bien que mal sous la douche et laissa l'eau laver ce qui devait l'être. Et dire qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse ça deux fois par jour. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

La douche finie, il s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Evidemment avant, il lui suffisait de la passer autour de sa taille, mais maintenant … Il soupira et noua sa serviette comme un paréo. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs, en tira un caleçon, un tee-shirt noir et une paire de pantalon propres. Le caleçon était trop grand et le pantalon aussi, du moins à la taille, parce que côté fessier, ça tirait franchement. Bon sang, les femmes sont si … si … mal fichue ! Il lui fallu faire une autre encoche dans sa ceinture pour que le tout tienne, en relevant le caleçon au maximum. Le tee-shirt était trop large pour les épaules, mais là aussi, ça tirait au niveau des … des … Arghhhh, il n'arrivait même pas à le dire ! Des seins, des nichons, des nibards (8). Woa-woa-woa, Stop. Okay, il pouvait le dire en fin de compte. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour voir ce que donnait le tout.

Ridicule. Tout dépassait et tout était trop grand ! Ses fesses et ses … seins – pas si difficile à dire que ça après tout – pointaient littéralement : on ne voyait que ça ! Les manches de la veste et du tee-shirt étaient trop longues et lui arrivaient au milieu de la main. On avait l'impression qu'il s'était habillé avec les vêtements d'une autre personne. Il soupira. D'une certaine manière, c'était un peu le cas.

Rodney prit une large inspiration. Il était temps d'affronter le monde extérieur !

**TBC **

(7) Ah, Bambi, et Panpan, le petit lapin rigolo, qui lui apprenait à marcher, vous vous rappelez !

(8) Personnellement, je préfère l'argot anglais où breasts, devient « tits » et « boobs » !


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les reviews !** **Bayas** et **Frozensheep**, vous êtes mes petites Irma : vous lisez dans mes pensées ! En effet, cette fic' traitera des grands thèmes dignes du plus intellectuel des magazines féminins, mais pour le moment voyons un peu la réaction de certains membres du personnel d'Atlantis. Personnel masculin, il va sans dire …

**oOo**

**7.1** – Rodney fila vers son laboratoire.

Il était peut-être – et ce _très_ momentanément – une femme, mais il était avant tout un scientifique, plus précisément le chef scientifique de cette expédition et encore plus précisément, un petit génie, si ce n'est le seul dans cette galaxie peuplés de civilisation post apocalyptiques ou pré apocalyptiques, tout dépendait du point de vue et du passage des wraith. Brefffffffff, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses soient différentes : dans le corps d'une femme ou d'un homme, il était le Docteur McKay. Le grand, l'unique.

N'est-ce pas ?

Rodney s'arrêta en plein couloir, à moins de cinq mètres de son labo, l'estomac soudain noué. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et la retira comme s'il venait de se brûler. Ses cheveux étaient bizarres, _trop_ doux, un peu comme ceux d'un bébé.

Il prit une large inspiration, puis exhala et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas une paire de … de … _seins_ et des cheveux fins qui allaient le stopper ! Il fallait juste qu'il entre dans son labo, qu'il gueule un bon coup sur cette bande d'idiots qui avaient le toupet de se désigner comme des scientifiques et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il était _lui_. Il n'avait pas changé.

Rodney fit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du labo, passa sa main devant le panneau d'ouverture et entra. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la console sur laquelle Zelenka était penchée. Visiblement très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Zelenka ne le remarqua pas.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Est-ce que vous avez fait quelques progrès ? »

Zelenka poussa un soupir et leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

Et il resta un moment la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, silencieux. Un long moment. En fait, si Rodney ne faisait rien, il était sûr que Zelenka allait rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une _vieille_ femme.

« Bon sang Radek remettez vous ! On croirait que … que vous n'avez jamais vu de femme de votre vie ! »

Zelenka cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, ouvrit et ferma la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il faisait penser à un poisson sorti de l'eau, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air. Pathétique. Rodney secoua la tête et arracha pratiquement l'ordinateur portable des mains du scientifique tchèque.

« Okay, où en êtes vous avec le générateur de cette foutue chaise, humm ? »

Zelenka n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux ne clignaient plus ce que Rodney interpréta comme un léger mieux, mais ils restaient fixés sur lui comme s'il avait été pétrifié par une gorgone. Rodney allait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas là pour se rincer l'œil lorsqu'il le remarqua. Le silence. Il se tourna.

La dizaine de scientifiques qui se trouvaient là étaient soit, sous le même charme que Zelenka – et Rodney nota que le charme en question n'avait atteint que les membres masculins de l'équipe – soit, en train de discuter à voix basse en lui lançant des regards gênés.

« Heu, Rodney ? »

Ah, quand même !

« Radek. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ! »

Rodney était embarrassé, et lorsqu'il était embarrassé il fallait qu'il le cache et pour le cacher, il n'avait jamais trouvé mieux que de piquer une bonne gueulante. Son staff y était habitué : en fait, dès qu'il se sentait mal, il réagissait de la même manière.

« Vous devriez tous être en train de travailler sur ce générateur, » il brandit les plans du générateur auquel était raccordée la Chaise trouvée sur l'avant-poste Ancien, « et non pas en train de bavasser ou de … ou de bailler aux corneilles ! Au boulot ! » il se tourna vers Zelenka qui avait visiblement recouvré ses esprits, « alors. OU EN ETES VOUS ! Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander que de me dire ce que vous avez fait depuis, » il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer son corps, « le début de cette _désagréable_ mésaventure. »

Zelenka ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Heu, oui, oui. Nous avons, ahem, nous avons compris comment la Chaise était, heu, raccordée, oui, c'est ça, raccordée au … au … »

« Radek. »

« Hummmoui. »

« Radek, j'apprécierais que vous me regardiez lorsque vous me parlez. »

Le tchèque était en effet plongé sur son ordinateur, en fait, il lui aurait sans douté été difficile d'être plus près de celui-ci vu que ses lunettes raclaient pratiquement l'écran.

« Huuuuu. »

Okay, si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer de son second. Rodney se tourna vers son équipe, les mains sur les hanches.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous, hein ! Oui, je suis une femme, mais pas pour longtemps, en tous les cas, on peut l'espérer si vous condescendez à enfin vous mettre au travail ! »

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux clignèrent.

Rodney soupira. C'était peine perdue : il était transformée en femme et pouf ! ses subordonnés perdaient le peu qui leur restait de cellules grises. Il allait leur dire ce qu'il pensait sincèrement de leur QI lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hey Docteur Z, ça avance ? »

Sheppard entra, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles affiché sur le visage. Ledit sourire se figea et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « O » à la vue de McKay, les mains sur les hanches et les … les … _Woa_ !

_Woawoawoawoawoa_ !

**oOo**

John avait pris son courage à deux mains et il avait décidé de faire une petite visite à Zelenka pour voir où ils en étaient de leurs recherches sur le générateur. Une manière de faire passer un peu son sentiment de culpabilité.

Après la petite transformation opérée par McKay, John n'était pas repassé à l'infirmerie. Il avait pris des nouvelles du scientifique et avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait bien. Point.

Elisabeth lui avait, gentiment, demandé pourquoi il n'était pas allé rendre visite à Rodney pendant son petit séjour entre les mains de Carson. Elle était persuadée qu'il en voulait encore à Rodney pour l'affaire du Projet Arctarus. Il l'avait rassurée, prétextant avoir de la paperasserie à rattraper. Mais le problème n'était pas là.

Enfin, il n'était pas _que_ là.

Bien sûr, il avait eu un peu de mal à digérer d'avoir été manipulé par Rodney. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eue. McKay avait mis leur amitié dans la balance, il l'avait utilisée pour le convaincre, et John s'était senti trahi mais il n'était pas stupide. Okay, Rodney avait commis une bévue, mais c'était aussi lui qui avait, à maintes reprises, sauvé la Cité d'Atlantis. John lui faisait confiance, intrinsèquement. Il reconnaissait sa valeur. Et une erreur – fut-elle aussi monumentale que celle-ci – ne remettait pas en cause cette confiance. De toute manière, avec Rodney, il y avait peu de chance pour que lorsqu'il se plante, il le fasse à une petite échelle : ses échecs étaient à la taille de son ego, démesurés. C'était juste que … que c'était un peu trop _tôt_ pour qu'ils redeviennent proches. Enfin, aussi proches que par le passé.

Faire confiance à Rodney en tant que scientifique aucun problème, mais lui faire confiance en tant qu'ami, c'était une autre histoire.

Apparemment, Rodney n'avait pas ce problème et il se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ça, c'était pire que tout. C'était comme si les sentiments de John ne comptaient pas pour le grand et extraordinaire Docteur McKay ! Et maintenant, lorsqu'ils avaient une de leurs fameuses petites joutes verbales, John les trouvait plus rudes, comme s'il voulait consciemment blesser Rodney. Il essayait de se retenir, mais les remarques, parfois blessantes, partaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. McKay n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais avec lui qui pouvait savoir.

Et puis maintenant il y avait _ça_ !

McKay était une femme. Une femme. Complète. Avec seins, fesses, et … certainement aussi tout le reste.

Comment était-il censé se comporter, hein ?

En fait, c'était là son plus gros souci du moment : il ignorait comment se comporter avec … heu, devait-il continuer à l'appeler Rodney ? Parce que ça c'était un prénom masculin non ? Rodnettte ? Aha, super, très original, vraiment !

En fait, ça faisait un peu trop en quelques semaines. Que son amitié avec l'irritant scientifique soit un peu ébranlée par les évènements de Dorandan était déjà assez difficile à gérer, mais qu'en plus celui-ci se soit transformée en femme, là c'était le pompon !

Et … les missions ? Allait-il l'emmener en mission ? Une femme ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ? Rodney se plaignait déjà pour un oui ou pour un non, mais là ! Oui, bon, Teyla aussi était une femme mais avec elle c'était _différent_. C'était une guerrière et franchement, il avait du mal à voir McKay en Xéna. Quoique le cuir noir lui irait peut-être pas si … _Argh_ ! Non, _nonnonnonnonnon_.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter : _s'imaginer_ Rodney en femme ! Rodney en nuisette transparente, Rodney vêtu d'un petit string, Rodney en tenue d'Eve … L'horreur !

Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de Rodney, enfin de Rodnette, et il se souvenait d'un visage ovale, de l'ombre de longs cils sur des joues pâles, de cheveux fins, de … arggggggggggggggggggh. STOP ! Rodney était un homme, un H-O-M-M-E. C'était temporaire et …

… c'était horrible : il avait des idées scabreuses à propos d'un de ses coéquipiers !

Il était foutu.

**TBC **(Aha, vous vous demandez pourquoi 7.1 ? Et bien je vais-je crois faire un 7.2 avec les réactions de deux autres personnages masculins … quand je pense que vous pensiez que Rodney ne pourrait pas jouer les femmes fatales, tststststs, lectrices de peu de foi !)


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Comme **Téli** m'a brossé le portrait d'une jolie Rodinette (je suis gâtée !), elle a eu le droit de choisir laquelle de mes fic' j'allais continuer et tada ! elle a choisi les aventures de RodneyGirl, so, enjoy !

**oOo**

**7.2** – Rodney poussa un soupir.

Bruyant.

Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il fallait juste qu'il se calme et surtout qu'il ne perde pas de vue que tous ces gens étaient ses amis et collègues. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sheppard était toujours debout devant la porte du laboratoire, le visage rouge, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux fixes.

Pathétique.

Re-soupir.

Okay, rester calme. Amis. Collègues. Pas s'énerver. Mauvais pour la tension, pour les neurones. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

Le gros problème c'était que Rodney ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter Sheppard.

Avant cette misérable mésaventure, leurs relations avaient été plus que tendues, alors maintenant … Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que Rodney était déçu. Ou en colère. Les deux à la fois en fait. Pendant tout son séjour à l'infirmerie, Sheppard n'était pas venu une seule fois. Elisabeth était passée, Teyla aussi. Même Ronon était venu, quoique ce dernier ait juste passer vingt bonnes minutes à le fixer avant d'ouvrir la bouche, et encore, ç'avait juste été pour grogner un « McKay » en guise de bonjour. Teyla avait fait la conversation pour deux, comme d'habitude. Lorsque Rodney s'était réveillé la première fois, il avait été persuadé que le Colonel s'était trouvé près de lui, avec Elisabeth et Carson, mais lorsqu'il en avait demandé confirmation à Carson celui-ci avait balbutié maladroitement quelques excuses expliquant l'absence de Sheppard.

Et maintenant qu'il était là devant lui, Rodney se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas franchement lui parler. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état _normal_.

Re-re-soupir.

Génial, devenir une femme signifiait aussi soupirer comme une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose, il ne manquait plus que la main portée avec délicatesse sur le front pour que le portrait soit complet.

« Hey, salut Rodney, ahem, heu, ça … ça boume ? »

Enième soupir et yeux levés vers le ciel.

Yep, définitivement héroïne à l'eau de rose, le genre capable de décérébrer le héros en moins de deux battements de cils, à moins que cela ne soit juste la vue de ses superbes appendices mammaires. Qui l'eu cru, le 95 C en arme capable de réduire à néant le QI de toute une armada de scientifiques ainsi que d'un éminent membre du club Mensa !

« Merci Colonel, je suis comme vous pouvez le voir en pleine forme … ».

Oups, pas le bon terme, vu le petit grognement étranglé de Sheppard. Note pour l'avenir : éviter d'accoler les mot « formes » et « pleines » dans la même phrase.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Rodney croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, enfin plutôt _sous_ sa poitrine, les deux 95 C susmentionnés l'empêchant de poser ses bras à plat, sous peine de suffocation. Bien évidemment, ce geste eu comme effet de soulever davantage les encombrants appendices. Cette fois, Sheppard ressemblait à un de ces personnages de Cartoon, ses yeux menaçant clairement de sortir de leurs orbites, et Rodney s'attendait à ce que dans quelques minutes de la bave commence à couler sur son menton ! Le Colonel parvint néanmoins à articuler une réponse.

« Je, heu, oui, je venais juste voir, heuuuu, voir … voir …. »

« Oh, laissez tomber Colonel ! Je crois que nous avons tous compris ce que vous veniez _voir_ ! »

Rodney se tourna vers les membres de l'équipe de Zelenka. Les regards étaient soit emplis de curiosité, soit de dégoût, certains fixés sur un point imaginaire sur le sol.

_STOP_ !

Il fallait que ça s'arrête et maintenant ! Rodney en avait soudainement assez du comportement de ses merveilleux _amis et collègues._ Il jeta un dernier regard à Zelenka, furieux le regard, genre « trouvez-la-solution-à-ce-non-de-dieu-de-problème-ou-bien-je-fais-un-malheur », puis sans un mot, sortit du laboratoire, en prenant soin d'ignorer Sheppard.

**oOo**

Oulalalalalala. Il venait de faire une connerie. Une g_rooooosse_ connerie. Une connerie à échelon interplanétaire. Comme quoi McKay n'était pas le seul à pouvoir en faire !

John courrait pratiquement dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de rattraper McKay.

Il ne pensait pas que ce dernier réagirait comme ça. Il ne pensait pas que lui-même réagirait comme ça, réduit à une sorte de néandertalien ou d'adolescent pré pubère. John ignorait pourquoi la transformation de Rodney lui faisait cet effet. Après tout, il ne s'était pas transformé en Marilyne Monroe !

Okay, Rodinette (9) n'était pas un laideron mais de là à fantasmer … Cette version féminine de Rodney était plutôt, plutôt … mignonne, voilà, c'était exactement ça, elle était mignonne, sans plus. Vraiment pas de quoi en perdre la tête. _Consommable_ aurait dit son cousin Lewis qui tenait un petit carnet de tous ses flirts, faisant apparaître un petit « C » bleu pour celles qu'il jugeait dignes de son attention mais sans plus. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le « P » rouge pour « potable » à moins que cela n'ait été pour « pitoyable » … bref, Rodinette n'était pas une mocheté mais ce n'était pas non plus miss monde. Si on passait ses atouts en revue, à l'exception d'une assez impressionnante paire d'airbags, rien ne retenait particulièrement le regard, à l'exception peut-être … des yeux bleus, tirant vers le lilas, des cheveux fins aux reflets lumineux, des petites pommettes délicates, de l'adorable nez en trompette, de … _Arghhhhh_, non,non,non, il recommençait !

John s'arrêta et posa son front sur la paroi du mur, puis il commença méthodiquement à se taper la tête contre celui-ci. _Nondenondenondenondedieudemerde_. Il fallait qu'il se calme et vite, ou cette affaire allait vite devenir invivable !

Peut-être qu'il devrait demander un peu de bromure à Carson ? (10)

**oOo**

Rodney avait décidé de marcher plutôt que d'emprunter un des transporteurs.

Ce n'était pas tellement parce qu'il avait envie d'un peu d'activité physique – de toute manière avec ces _trucs_ sur sa poitrine, comment aurait-il pu courir ? – mais plutôt parce que tout le monde les utilisait, au moins, s'il prenait les escaliers, il serait certain d'être seul. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : être tranquille juste quelques instants, histoire de réfléchir calmement.

« Docteur McKay, quelle surprise ! »

Rodney sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Kavanaugh. Un Kavanaugh souriant à pleine dent. Des dents blanches et impeccablement alignées. Ce type était terrifiant, jusqu'à ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et la rumeur laissait entendre qu'il lui fallait plus de deux heures pour « soigner » ses cheveux.

Rodney soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, hein ! Peut-être qu'il payait pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans une vie antérieure. Il porta une main à son front. _Une vie antérieure_. N'importe quoi, lui qui ne croyait en rien, voilà qu'il parlait karma et réincarnation démoniaque. Et en parlant de démon …

« Kavanaugh, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur Okay, alors bon vent ! »

Il se tourna et allait continuer à descendre lorsqu'il se sentit mal, sa tête se mit à tourner, ainsi d'ailleurs que la cage d'escalier et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe, avant de faire un petit plongeon tête la première. Au même moment, il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Bon sang, quoi encore ? Rodney releva doucement la tête, le bourdonnement entre ses tempes était assourdissant, et il cligna des yeux pour chasser le voile qui avait élu domicile juste devant lui. Il reconnu immédiatement la figure qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

« Kavanaugh ! Mais … qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Lâchez moi !»

La voix suave de son collègue résonna juste dans le creux de son cou.

« Rodney, je vous sauve la vie en vous évitant de vous fracasser le crâne, vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus reconnaissante, non ? »

Reconnaissan_TE_ ? Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Cet abruti venait de s'adresser à lui au _féminin_ ! Une paire de ciseaux. Dès qu'il serait de retour dans ses quartiers il allait se munir de la plus grande paire de ciseaux qu'il pourrait trouver et adieu la stupide queue de cheval de ce non moins _stupide-abruti-de-mes-deux_ !

« Lâchez moi Kavanaugh. TOUT DE SUITE ! Ou sinon … »

« Huhu, ou sinon Rodney ? »

La voix était clairement amusée et de plus en plus proche, près de sa joue. Rodney, dont les jambes étaient aussi solides que des nouilles al denté, essaya, sans succès de se mettre debout. Il finit par se laisser complètement aller entre les bras de Kavanaugh. Pas trop le choix, mais si jamais il essayait quoique ce soit, ses cheveux ne seraient pas l'unique partie du scientifique qu'il couperait !

Rodney allait réitérer sa demande lorsqu'une voix grave, accompagnée d'une sorte de grognement, retentit dans la cage d'escalier.

« Lâchez la. »

**TBC **(Huhuhu, devinez qui c'est ! Ouais, j'ai décidé de corser un peu les choses, enfin, vous verrez : ma Rodinette est un bourreau des cœurs !)

(9) Merci Téli pour le surnom !

(10) Mythe militaire datant de la seconde guerre mondiale, mais qui a eu la vie dure : on raconte que l'on versait du bromure dans le quart de vin des soldats pour, disons, calmer leurs ardeurs naturelles, de manière à ce qu'ils soient avant tout concentrer sur le combat, bref, « faites la guerre pas l'amour » !


	9. Chapter 9

**Merciiiiiiiii ! **Suite des aventures de RodneyGirl : après Zelenka, Sheppard et Kavanaugh voici la dernière victime du charme _irréééééééésistible_ de Rodinette … Je suis un peu étonnée que si peu de monde ait trouvé de qui il s'agissait, j'avais laissé un petit indice dans le chapitre pourtant, mais bon …

Félicitation à **Alhenorr, Emmatheancient** et **odt**!

**oOo**

**7.3** – Rodney ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose.

Il tournait le dos à l'entrée et le corps de Kavanaugh faisait barrage. Et puis, il se sentait toujours aussi mal, le mal de tête était passé du bourdonnement incessant au concert de moteurs à réactions. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Kavanaugh tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Rodney avait envie de hurler qu'il était un « le » et pas une « la » mais l'idée de rester ne serait qu'une minute de plus entre les bras de Kavanaugh lui donnait envie de vomir et peu importe que son _sauveur_ le prenne ou non pour une fille pour peu qu'il le tire de cette affreuse situation. Après, ce serait bien sûr une autre histoire et il pourrait expliquer à cet _abruti_ – la base Atlantis en était décidément pleine ! – ce qu'il pensait de son « lâchez _LA_ » !

Curieusement, Kavanaugh le lâcha sans broncher. En fait, il faillit bien le faire basculer en se dégageant brusquement. Encore heureux que Rodney s'agrippait toujours à la rampe. Humpf, c'était presque vexant, non ? Être relâché comme ça, sans même une petite _bagarre_ ? Les beaux princes charmant n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, mais bon, il fallait aussi dire que dans le genre dragon avec Kavanaugh on avait vu mieux.

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! L'esprit d'équipe jusqu'au bout, hein ? Pas de problème, je vous _la_ laisse, de toute manière, j'ai une importante expérience qui m'attend. »

Rodney serra la mâchoire : si un seul de ces … ces … _machos_ de pacotille l'appelait encore « elle » ou « la », il allait leur faire regretter d'être venus jusqu'ici. Après tout, il connaissait tous les systèmes de la Cité, notamment ceux qui contrôlaient, disons, l'alimentation d'eau chaude, ou la température ambiante. Oui, une petite douche glaciale et une nuit au frais leur ferait le plus grand bien. Il nota aussi que la voix habituellement condescendante de Kavanaugh avait un petit côté _forcé_. Bien, il avait la trouille. Encore un bon point pour le beau chevalier blanc en armure qui se trouvait dans cette foutue cage d'escalier.

« Bonne journée Docteur McKay. »

Ah, plus de « Rodney » susurré sensuellement, enfin, d'une manière que Kavanaugh devait imaginer comme étant sensuelle. Okay, ce devait être un méga chevalier blanc. Un de ces Marines bourré de testostérone arrivés avec le Daedalus. Génial.

Rodney entendit les pas de Kavanaugh qui descendait. Un peu rapidement d'ailleurs. Hum, ce Marines devait être fichtrement impressionnant pour le faire détaler comme ça. Peut-être était-ce ce nouveau Sergent, Finchman ou Fischman, un texan d'au moins deux mètres, les cheveux rasés de près et tout l'attirail complet du militaire en goguette.

« Ca va ? »

Rodney sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son cavalier servant s'approcher de lui, il releva la tête et resta bouche bée. Lourd silence de part et d'autre pendant ce qui sembla être un éternité.

Regard bleu plongé dans regard marron.

« Ronon ? »

**oOo**

L'ancien Runner venait une fois de plus de subir une terrible défaite. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : un jour, il battrait Teyla Emmagan, mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de mettre de la glace sur une partie sensible de son anatomie.

L'athosienne ne jouait pas tout à fait franc jeu. Ronon sourit, bien sûr, lui non plus ne respectait pas toujours les règles. Après tout dans la vraie vie, qui les respectait ? Un combat à la loyal lorsqu'il était question de vie ou de mort ? Seul un naïf pouvait y croire. Et Ronon Dex n'était pas naïf.

Après être sorti du gymnase, laissant derrière lui une athosienne en sueur et au sourire rayonnant, mais avec un futur magnifique œil au beurre noir, il s'était mis à déambuler dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Il évitait soigneusement les transporteurs. Il y était un peu à l'étroit pour son 2 mètres 18, et puis si par malheur une autre personne s'y engouffrait avec lui, généralement un scientifique, il avait beau leur sourire, il avait l'impression de les mettre mal à l'aise. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi …

Il tourna dans un des couloirs et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'escalier qui le mènerait vers l'infirmerie. Il aimait prendre ces escaliers parce qu'ils étaient bordés d'une immense baie vitrée. Il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer dans cette Cité.

Il était sur Atlantis depuis bientôt quatre mois et avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Après 7 ans de fuite, à passer de planètes en planètes, à ne jamais rester en place plus d'une dizaine d'heures, il avait du mal à se faire à une vie plus sédentaire. En fait, il ne dormait même pas dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués, préférant installer son lit sur un des balcons sud. Sheppard était au courant mais n'avait rien dit. Avec le temps, peut-être qu'il pourrait à nouveau s'habituer, à nouveau avoir confiance …

Ronon était heureux d'avoir trouvé Sheppard, ou plus exactement que ce dernier l'ai trouvé lui. Tôt ou tard, il se serait fait prendre. Et puis de cette manière, il se rendait utile pour les siens, ceux qui avaient été anéantis par les wraith seraient vengés.

Un jour.

Il aimait aussi être dans l'équipe de Sheppard. Il n'avait jamais été intégré dans une petite unité, son précédent bataillon comptait plus d'une centaine d'hommes. A quatre, les choses étaient bien différentes, plus tendues, chacun comptait sur l'autre pour garder ses arrières. Enfin, c'était valable pour Teyla et Sheppard, Ronon avait encore quelques doutes en ce qui concernait McKay.

Ce petit bonhomme l'excédait. Ses plaintes et gémissements étaient insupportables, et puis, cette manie de vouloir avoir toujours raison, quant à la manière dont il traitait ceux qu'il jugeait inférieur … en gros, toute la galaxie sauf lui-même.

Ronon n'aimait pas tellement McKay et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Teyla et Sheppard semblaient toujours le protéger, lui parlant gentiment, alors que ce dont il avait besoin d'après Ronon c'était une bonne claque.

Enfin, c'était _avant_.

Il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie.

Teyla avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Ronon n'avait pas compris pourquoi, pour une fois que justement, ils pouvaient tous les trois, voir tous sur cette base, espérer avoir un peu la paix, pourquoi aurait-il souhaité passer du temps avec McKay ? Qui plus est un McKay malade, déjà qu'en pleine forme, il se plaignait sans cesse, alors là ...

Ronon avait été présent sur l'avant poste Ancien, lorsque l'étrange transformation avait eu lieu, mais il n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Beckett était plutôt super dangereux lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger un de ses patients. Il y avait eu une petite foule autour de la civière et Ronon avait juste pu deviner la forme humaine qui reposait dessus. Voir McKay à l'infirmerie avait été un choc. Pour avoir des formes, il en avait, mais ce n'était pas les bonnes, enfin, si mais … Bref, il était sorti un peu confus de cette réunion.

Parce que franchement, il aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec cette version de McKay. Surtout la nuit en fait. Sur le balcon, il pouvait faire un peu frisquet.

Ce matin, il l'avait dit à Teyla qui était resté un moment à l'observer sans un mot et avait décidé qu'une petite séance d'entraînement lui ferait « le plus grand bien ». Il avait haussé les épaules et l'avait suivie et une heure plus tard, il marchait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis avec une démarche un peu bizarre et une grimace sur le visage.

Les femmes étaient vraiment des créatures dangereuses. Pas étonnant que les wraith soient dirigées par des femelles.

Ronon était entré dans la cage d'escalier.

**oOo**

Rodney fixait l'ancien Runner, et nouveau résident d'Atlantis, avec un peu d'appréhension.

Il savait que le sétidien ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais sa taille, sa posture, l'impressionnaient toujours un peu. Surtout que présentement petit 1 il se trouvait dans la peau d'une femme, ou sexe faible et petit 2 il se savait incapable de se défendre, et encore moins de prendre ses jambes à son cou si nécessaire, ces dernières refusant obstinément de lui obéir.

Ronon le fixait. Un regard intense. Rodney n'avait jamais remarqué que les yeux de Ronon étaient verts, pas marrons. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi près de lui que maintenant.

L'homme s'était assis à ses côtés et le regardait sans parler. Comme d'habitude en fait. On ne pouvait pas dire que Ronon était un grand bavard. Le sétidien s'approcha un peu plus. Ses dreadlocks tombaient carrément sur le visage de Rodney.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour les écarter. Mauvaise idée. Les petites lumières qui dansaient autour de lui se transformèrent en véritable feu d'artifice et il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Soudain, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Il tenta un moment de s'agripper à la rampe, mais sa résistance fut de courte durée.

**oOo**

Carson Beckett venait juste de terminer quelques intéressantes recherches sur le rétrovirus de l'Iratus Bug et était plutôt satisfait de la manière dont il progressait. Bientôt, il espérait pouvoir transformer un wraith en être humain avec succès. Bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était pas loin de midi. Parfait, il allait faire un petit tour à la cafétéria et voir si …

Une voix grave interrompit son petit soliloque.

« Docteur Beckett. »

Carson se tourna et resta un moment sans voix.

Devant lui se dressait Ronon Dex et dans ses bras, délicatement lové, se trouvait Rodney McKay.

Un Rodney McKay apparemment inconscient.

**TBC **(Bien, après les chapitres 7.1, 7.2, et 7.3 consacrés aux hommes d'Atlantis, voyons un peu la réaction de ces dames …)


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Bah oui, je m'essaye à faire parler un peu Ronon, je lui trouve un peu plus de potentiel que Ford (il était mignon mais pour le caractériser avec ce que nous avait offert les scénaristes, c'était plutôt coton !).

Hey, contente d'aider certaines à passer leur période d'examens (blanc ou pas) !

**oOo**

**8.1** – Carson se précipita vers les deux hommes, enfin, vers Ronon et sa charge, et posa sa main sur le front de Rodney.

Brûlant.

Nouveau juron. Carson contacta rapidement son staff par radio, puis se dirigea vers un petit cabinet et commença à en sortir ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour l'examen. Sans se retourner, il donna ses instructions au sétidien.

« Posez le sur la table d'examen. »

Ronon s'exécuta. Carson observa d'un coin de l'œil ce géant de plus de 2 mètres, installer délicatement Rodney sur la table d'examen comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile qui soit, prenant soin de surélever sa tête avec un des oreillers qui se trouvait sur un des lits. Carson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une fois prêt, il rejoignit Ronon. Rodney était toujours inconscient. Que se passait-il encore ? Carson s'en voulait un peu. Il aurait du insister pour garder Rodney à l'infirmerie, mais bien évidemment, ce dernier avait été juste ce qu'il faut irritant et désagréable pour le convaincre de le laisser sortir.

L'écossais commença son examen, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche, au sens propre du terme, sur Ronon. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait déposé Rodney sur la table d'examen. Carson fronça les sourcils.

« Heu, désolé Ronon, mais je ne peux pas l'examiner si vous restez là. »

Ronon le regarda, hocha la tête et recula.

D'à peine un mètre.

_Okayyyyy_, bon, il règlerait cette question plus tard, pour le moment, il avait plus urgent à faire. Paul entra dans la pièce, suivi de Sandra.

« Ah, bien, Paul, vous me faites une prise de sang et je veux une analyse complète. »

L'infirmier hocha la tête et prépara une seringue. Pendant que Carson vérifiait les signes vitaux de Rodney, Sandra commença un rapide examen, à la recherche d'un signe de trauma pouvant expliquer cette perte de conscience. Elle se tourna vers Ronon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ronon resta silencieux.

Carson leva les yeux vers Ronon.

« Ronon, vous pouvez nous dire où vous l'avez trouvé ? Et j'espère pour lui que ce n'était pas dans son laboratoire, parce que sinon, dès qu'il sera de nouveau conscient, il va le regretter ! »

« Non. Dans les escaliers. »

Carson et Sandra se regardèrent un moment. Sandra rompit la première le silence.

« Vous l'avez trouvé évanoui dans les escaliers ? »

« Non. Il y avait cet autre scientifique. Et _elle_, » il désigna Rodney du menton, « s'est évanouie _après_. »

Sandra cligna des yeux. Carson quant à lui leva les siens au ciel. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt de prendre ce petit break qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs heures. Il soupira.

« Okay, fiston, récapitulons … » (11)

**oOo**

Il y avait un bourdonnement autour de lui. Comme … Oh, non !

L'idée qu'une abeille ou une version pégasienne de cet hyménoptère, puisse se trouver aussi prêt de lui, envoya immédiatement Rodney au niveau defcon 1 (12) de son échelle de panique.

Autour de lui, les bourdonnements s'amplifièrent, quelque chose toucha son bras. Cette fois, il sursauta et essaya de bouger : au diable la fameuse recommandation « ne pas bouger si une nuée d'abeilles vous attaque, cela ne fait que les exciter davantage ! », parce que là, il fallait qu'il bouge !

« He … Ro- … en sure-… »

Rodney arrêta de se débattre. Les bourdonnements avaient cessé, remplacé par des sons gutturaux. Il aurait juré que ces abeilles extraterrestres essayaient de communiquer avec lui. Bon, ce n'était pas des phrases très compréhensibles mais …

Un rire éclata près de lui.

« Non, non, Rodney, je ne suis pas une abeille extraterrestre. »

Il connaissait cette voix et …

« Doc, vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? »

Ah, et celle-ci aussi. Carson et Sheppard, parfait, il devait être à …

« Elle. _Elle_ va bien. »

QUOI ! Nondenon …

« Ahhhh, Ronon, arrêtez de dire ça, Okay ! »

« Ca a des seins, des hanches pleines, une taille fine et pas de pén-… »

« Okay, okay, je crois qu'on a compris ! »

« Vous savez Colonel, techniquement, Ronon a raison … »

Rodney allait tuer Carson. Lentement …

« Carson, vous connaissez le proverbe : ça a le goût de l'alcool, la couleur de l'alcool, mais ça n'est pas de l'alcool, hum ? »

Merci, merci, merci ! Rodney l'avait toujours dit : sortir de Mensa était nécessairement une marque d'intelligence, et le Colonel venait de le prouver … _enfin_ !

« Colonel, c'était une publicité (13), pas un proverbe, et je peux vous assurer que physiquement, Rodney _est_ une femme … »

Mort. Carson était un homme mort. Restait à trouver comment faire disparaître le corps, huhum, peut-être qu'il pourrait …

« Grumpf. Vue d'ici, c'est une femme. Jolie d'ailleurs. »

« _Ronon_ ! »

Les deux exclamations qui suivirent cette affirmation fusèrent simultanément.

Rodney allait faire un carnage : il ne savait ni le _où_, le _quand_ ou le _comment_ mais il connaissait le _qui_. Oui, dès qu'il aurait repris pleinement connaissance, parce que pour le moment …

Les bribes de phrases lui parvinrent encore un moment, déformées, incomplètes, puis finirent par disparaître complètement.

**oOo**

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Ce n'était pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à voir : une infirmerie sombre, silencieuse et vide.

« Bonjour Docteur Mckay ! »

Ah, non pas si vide que ça. Rodney leva les yeux vers l'infirmière. C'était la petite brunette avec la longue tresse. Elle devait bien lui arriver jusqu'au bas du dos. Franchement, quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à laisser ses cheveux pousser de la sorte ?

« Docteur ? »

Huhu, Okay, elle lui avait posé une question, non ?

« Gruuuuuum. »

Gné ? Sa réponse n'était pas tout à fait sortie comme il le croyait, il aurait juré avoir articulé une réponse, pas avoir poussé une sorte de grognement.

« Huhu, je vois, réveil difficile, hein ? Attendez, je vous apporte quelque chose à boire. »

Bruit de pas qui s'éloignent, puis bruit de pas qui s'approchent. Paille glissée entre ses lèvres. Eau fraîche avalée.

« Alors ? Ca va mieux, non ? Je vais appeler le docteur Téli, ne bougez pas. »

L'infirmière lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, releva un peu sa couverture puis s'éloigna à nouveau.

Rodney soupira. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il ferma les yeux. Concentration, concentration : de quoi se souvenait-il en dernier … Kavanaugh ! Cette immonde petite fouine avait essayé de tirer profit de … Oh, oui, il avait eu un malaise, une sorte d'étourdissement, dans les escaliers, encore heureux que Ro-…

Ronon ! Cet homme des cavernes était celui qui l'avait tiré des griffes de Kavanaugh. Et c'était aussi lui qui le trouvait … _jolie_ !

« Ahh, vous voilà enfin réveillé ? »

Rodney tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Le docteur Téli. Ouais, il se souvenait parfaitement bien d'elle et surtout de la manière dont il avait évité ce qui aurait été une embarrassante discussion sur « l'art d'être une femme ». L'horreur !

Evidemment, comme tous les médecins, Teli se précipita sur lui pour lui prendre sa tension, vérifier que son cœur battait et autres stupidités du même acabit. Puis, elle s'installa près de lui, sur le tabouret qui se trouvait là.

Oho. Impression de déjà vu.

« Bien, je suppose que vous aimeriez savoir ce qui s'est passé, non ? »

Rodney ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Evidemment qu'il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ! Quelqu'un avait-il seulement pris la peine de vérifier que les membres de l'équipe médicale était bien titulaire des diplômes requis, parce que franchement, Rodney commençait à avoir de sérieux doute sur leur compétence.

« Pour faire rapide : Monsieur Dex vous a trouvé dans les escaliers de l'aile Est et vous a amené ici. Le docteur Beckett a découvert, disons, une petite complication à votre état. »

« Une petite complication ? »

Téli lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

« Rien de grave, je vous rassure. La transformation a eu quelques effets que nous n'avions pas prévus. Votre taux d'hormones à été brusquement affecté par … »

« Non, vraiment, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte ! »

Là, c'était sûr, ces gens n'étaient pas médecins, des clowns oui, des médecins certainement pas, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Elisabeth.

Le docteur Téli ne se laissa pas démonter et continua son explication.

« … par le changement de sexe. En fait, vous avez raison, ce changement hormonal est normal, mais dans votre cas, il y a eu, comment dirais-je, _surcharge_. »

Rodney haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Surcharge ? »

« Oui. Votre taux d'hormones a atteint un niveau extrêmement élevé, ce qui explique à la fois, l'état de votre poitrine et votre étourdissement. »

Rodney cligna des yeux.

« Vous … vous voulez dire que je … que j'ai eu, quoi ? Des _bouffées de__chaleur_ ? »

Téli sourit.

« On peut dire ça oui. Votre corps a eu du mal à s'ajuster à la modification. Sans doute, cette _Chaise_, opère t-elle uniquement sur des organismes préparés à subir la transformation, notamment avec des injections d'hormones. Le votre a eu du mal à réguler le surplus d'hormones femelles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons régler ça. »

« Oh. Bien, enfin, je suppose. »

« Oui, mais je suis désolée de vous dire que votre superbe poitrine se trouve pour le coup réduite d'au moins un bonnet ! »

Rodney lança un regard noir à la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés.

« Génial, comme ça peut-être que mes collègues masculin recommenceront à me regarder droit dans les yeux lorsqu'ils s'adressent à moi au lieu de … », il fit un geste en direction de sa poitrine, « fixer ces trucs comme s'ils avaient été hypnotisés ! »

Le sourire du médecin s'élargit.

« Huhu, ça ce n'est pas aussi sûr. »

« Pardon ? »

Téli soupira.

« Nous avons aussi découvert un autre effet de la transformation, et celui-ci, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen de le régler. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'étrange impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre ? »

**oOo**

Et effectivement, il n'avait pas aimé, mais alors là, pas du tout, du tout, du tout.

Des phéromones (14).

Après le surplus d'hormones, voilà qu'il était aussi devenu un espèce de … de … piège à mecs. Une sorte de balise vivante qui ne délivrait qu'un seul message « je suis disponible, viens par ici chéri ! ». CAU-CHE-MAR-DES-QUE ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?

Téli lui avait expliqué que pour des raisons encore inexpliquées, son corps produisait des phéromones en quantité, il fallait bien le dire, industrielle ! Ce qui expliquait le brusque intérêt de ses congénères … et dire que pendant un moment, il avait cru que c'était l'effet de son 95-C …

Résultat des courses : il était confiné à l'infirmerie, entouré de … femmes !

Un cauchemar, vraiment. Pour une fois qu'il avait tout un harem à sa portée, il ne pouvait même pas en profiter, pire, il faisait partie intégrante du dit harem.

**TBC **(Bon, ça c'était juste un interlude pour expliquer que tous les mâles se prosternent aux pieds de Rodinette … Prochaine étape ? Les vicissitudes de la vie de femme …)

(11) Dans la série, en VO, Carson utilise souvent les termes lad et son, je traduis ça en fiston.

(12) Defcon (Defense conditions) : niveau d'alerte des armes de destruction massive aux USA, qui en compte 5, le niveau 1 étant le plus élevé.

(13) Vous êtes sans doute un peu trop jeune pour vous en souvenir, mais c'était le Canada Dry, une boisson _ressemblant_ à de la bière mais en fait composée d'eau gazeuse, aromatisée au Ginger Ale (gingembre) et aux extraits de citrons … !

(14) Signature chimique interespèce ayant un rôle dans la séduction et la reproduction sexuelle (le terme de phéromone dérive du grec " pherein " qui signifie " transférer ", et de " hormon " qui veut dire " exciter "). Si vous voulez savoir, on a pour la première fois identifié ces signes chimiques chez … les vers à soie (dans les années 50) ! Les phéromones sont depuis utilisées (avec succès) pour la désinsectisation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Et voici la suite des aventures de RodneyGirl avec un peu de manifestation de solidarité féminine (enfin si on veut …). Enjoy !

_Oh, et pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, non, il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite à Kawai, mais si qq'un a envie de sa lancer dans les aventures de Fluffy, qu'il ne se gêne pas !_

**oOo**

**8.2** – « NON ! Non, je n'ai pas besoin de session quotidienne ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'être dans mon laboratoire et de trouver le moyen de réparer cette foutue Chaise. Chaque minute qui passe est vitale. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Avec cette équipe d'abrutis aux commandes, Dieu seul sait comment je finirais si je remonte sur cette Chaise. Donc, vous allez gentiment dire à Carson qu'avec ou sans son accord, je sors de cette … cette _pathétique copie d'infirmerie_ ! »

Ouch ! Laura pouvait entendre les cris alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore entrée dans ladite « pathétique copie ». Elle secoua la tête. La plupart du temps, Rodney était pire qu'un gamin capricieux, et là, il était visiblement en pleine crise.

Elle sourit et entra dans l'infirmerie. Pas la peine de demander où se trouvait le monstre, il suffisait de se repérer aux cris.

Laura était revenue avec le Daedalus depuis à peine 24 heures quand le Colonel Sheppard lui avait, pratiquement au sens propre d'ailleurs, sauté dessus avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de déballer ses affaires. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé sur l'avant poste Ancien et les petits désagréments qui avaient suivis, et comme aucun membre masculin ne pouvait s'occuper de _Rodinette_ – véridique ! Il avait bien appelé McKay comme ça, si jamais ce dernier apprenait ça, il l'étranglerait sûrement ! – il avait pensé à elle, et du coup, hop, elle se retrouvait garde du corps en titre de Rodinette heu, _Rodney_ McKay.

« Penser à QUOI ! Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! »

Ah, les cris se rapprochaient, elle était sur la bonne voie.

Et en effet, au détour d'un corridor, Laura tomba sur la pièce où Atlantis gardait précieusement son amazone du moment.

Wow ! Ah bah oui, ça faisait un choc. Huhuhuhu, ouais, mignonne, enfin si on aimait le genre potelé avec un petit côté garçon manqué, avec les cheveux coupés courts et … beurk, des poils sur les jambes, hum, et certainement sous les bras. Yep, garçon manqué. Voir nageuse Est-Allemande.

Laura resta un moment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à observer le spectacle devant elle.

Rodney essayait de convaincre Heightmeyer de le, de _la_ laisser sortir. A vrai dire, les gestes désordonnés, les cris et les insultes ne devaient pas franchement jouer en sa faveur, et puis sa voix … mamamia, elle avait un ton aigu, genre hystérique. Kate regardait sa patiente d'un air désolé qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa santé mentale.

Pauvre Rodney, il n'était pas prêt de sortir ! Alalalala, il était temps qu'elle intervienne.

« Salut Rodney ! »

Rodney se tourna vers elle.

Ahhhh, ça expliquait peut-être la furie de ces messieurs.

Autant le corps de Rodney, n'avait pas, disons, grand-chose pour attirer les foules – chair trop flasque, peau trop laiteuse, le tout pas très harmonieux, bof, bof – mais son visage, woa : deux grands yeux bleus limpides bordés de cils interminables (15), un superbe petit nez de poupée (17), une moue boudeuse, des pommettes roses, et même la petite coupe garçon désordonnée et super courte, lui allait comme un cœur. Yep, Laura comprenait mieux le comportement de son supérieur : le Colonel Sheppard, en pinçait pour Rodney version _Elle_. Bon, Carson lui avait expliqué que les phéromones y étaient pour quelque chose, mais quand même.

_Rodinette_ était à croquer.

Et malheureusement, elle … il … heu, _elle_, ne le savait pas. Laura ma fille, il va falloir ouvrir l'œil, ou sinon, un grand méchant loup va te la bouffer toute crue, la Rodinette !

« Cadman ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Huhu Rodney, moi aussi je suis _trèèèès_ heureuse de vous revoir. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis il désigna Heightmeyer du doigt.

« Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider avec le docteur Freud ici présent et lui dire que je suis NORMAL ! Que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne, tout ça est du dernier ridicule ! »

Laura entra dans la petite pièce et salua la psychiatre.

« Bonjour docteur Heightmeyer. »

« Lieutenant Cadman. » Heightmeyer se tourna vers Rodney. « Docteur McKay, je ne vous laisserais sortir d'ici qu'à la condition que vous acceptiez d'être supervisé et … »

« Supervisé ! Supervisé ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! J'ai près de 38 ans docteur, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être _supervisé_, que ce soit dans la peau d'un homme ou dans celui d'une … d'une … femme ! Bon, ça suffit, je crois que j'en ai assez attendu. Je sors d'ici, _maintenant_ ! »

Rodney se leva du lit, sans prêter la moindre attention au fait que sa chemise d'hôpital était ouverte dans le dos, le mouvement brusque eu bien entendu comme effet de découvrir … la lune ! Une petite lune blanche et toute ronde. Laura ne put réprimer un petit gloussement. Bien évidemment, Rodney se retourna immédiatement, tentant de fermer les pans de la blouse de ses mains. Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, bon sang Rodney ! Je vous ai déjà vu tout nu, l'auriez vous déjà oublié ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

Rodney était rouge pivoine. Très mignon, _oups_, très _mignonne_ : ce petit coup de fard lui allait comme un gant, accentuant son côté enfantin et innocent. Laura sourit puis fronça un sourcil avant d'ajouter.

« Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même _vue_. »

Cette fois, on aurait dit que Rodney allait exploser.

Au grand étonnement de Laura et de Heightmeyer, il n'en fut rien. Tenant toujours les pans de sa blouse d'hôpital pour sauvegarder le peu qui lui restait de dignité, Rodney récupéra ses affaires et disparu derrière un des paravents qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Le tout dans un silence très peu McKayen.

Laura et Heightmeyer se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

Yep, Laura avait du boulot en perspective !

**oOo**

**48 heures plus tard**

INCROYABLE, INVRAISEMBLABLE, INIMAGINABLE !

Rodney était furieux. Non, furieux ne couvrait pas le tiers de la moitié des sentiments qu'il éprouvait actuellement.

Non seulement, toute cette soi disant élite scientifique, la crème de la crème, était incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse sur ce qui c'était passé avec cette Chaise, mais en plus, ils le traitaient tous en paria. Une sorte de bête curieuse, un monstre alors qu'il était juste … une femme.

Il soupira.

Heightmeyer serait ravie qu'il reconnaisse enfin ce qui lui était arrivé. Ca lui faisait une belle jambe ! Et en parlant de jambes, devinez quelle était la dernière lubie de Cadman : qu'il se les épile !

Sheppard n'aurait pas pu se venger de manière plus _cruelle_ de ce qui s'était passé sur Dorandan qu'en lui faisant ça : désigner le Lieutenant Laura Cadman comme sa baby-sitter.

Avoir quelqu'un sur le dos pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 était déjà pénible, qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ne facilitait pas les choses, mais Rodney comprenait que tant que sa chimie interne ne cesserait pas de faire des siennes, il n'avait pas trop le choix, seulement, pourquoi avoir choisi Cadman ? Entre toutes les recrues féminines du Daedalus il avait fallu que Sheppard la choisisse _elle_ !

C'était un véritable enfer ! Ce qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'elle avait été dans sa tête n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer en ce moment et …

« Hey, Rodney, regardez ce que je vous ai trouvé ! »

Quand on parle du loup !

« Quoi ! J'ai du travail Cadman, donc si vous pouviez prendre bien gentiment votre poste de vigile dans un coin et faire vos trucs _militaires_ : observer, surveiller ou quoique ce soit d'autre … Oh, et bien entendu je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que c'est un poste _muet_ ! »

Quelque chose de blanc atterri sur son clavier juste sous son nez et Rodney n'eut pas d'autre choix que de relever la tête et d'examiner ce que Cadman avait encore imaginé pour le torturer. Il déplia le morceau de tissu, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement éberlué par ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Rodney finit par se reprendre et leva les yeux vers Cadman qui n'avait pas quitté sa place près de la porte et lui souriait. Il ferma les yeux, compta intérieurement jusqu'à cent, en Ancien, prit une large inspiration, se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea vers le Lieutenant. Arrivé devant elle, il lui rendit son _cadeau_ du jour, en le tenant du bout des doigts.

« Pas question. »

Il avait parlé la mâchoire serrée, d'une voix contenant avec peine son irritation.

« Bon sang Rodney, cessez de faire des caprices ! Je sais que votre … »

« Des _caprices_ ! Je fais des caprices ! Mais peut-être que si vous me fichiez juste la paix et que vous vous contentiez de … »

Laura interrompit sa véhémente tirade.

« Sautillez sur place. »

Rodney écarquilla les yeux, sa colère remplacée par de la stupéfaction.

« Que je _quoi_ ? »

Laura qui le regardait l'air sérieux, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, répéta.

« Sautillez sur … »

Rodney fit un geste d'impatience de la main.

« Oui, oui, j'ai bien entendu, cet infortuné changement de sexe ne m'a pas rendu sourd, Lieutenant. Ce que j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez, c'est pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me livrer à un exercice de ce type ? Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec ce … ce … avec ça ! »

Il désignait du doigt, l'offensant petit morceau de tissu que le Lieutenant tenait dans les mains.

Le sourire sur le visage de Cadman prit un air malicieux.

« Sautillez et vous verrez bien. »

Rodney se passa la main sur le visage puis poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ridicule, c'était RI-DI-CU-LE ! Seulement, il connaissait Cadman, elle ne lui laisserait aucun répit tant qu'il ne se serait pas exécuté. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, il voulait savoir où elle voulait en venir. Donc, … Okay, _sautillez sur place_.

Il s'exécuta.

Et compris immédiatement.

**oOo**

« Alors ? »

Laura était appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur de la salle de bain où était enfermé Rodney depuis maintenant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, 7 bonnes minutes.

A travers la porte, une réponse étouffée lui parvint.

« Alors quoi ! »

« Est-ce que c'est la bonne taille ? »

Pas de réponse.

Laura s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Elle pouvait entendre des grognements. Et ce qui ressemblait fort à des jurons.

« Rodney ? »

Silence.

« Rodney, je vais entrer ! »

Elle passa sa main sur le panneau de contrôle et la porte coulissa découvrant un Rodney empêtré dans le soutien-gorge qu'elle lui avait offert (16).

Laura leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un bruyant soupir qui lui valu un regard noir.

« Rodney, Rodney, Rodney, je vais définitivement finir par croire que vous n'êtes _jamais_ sorti avec une femme ! »

Le regard noir se fit plus intense.

« Cadman, si vous étiez vous-même _sortie_ avec un homme, vous sauriez que ce qui nous intéresse, c'est d'ôtez leur soutien-gorge aux femmes pas de savoir comment elles ont fait pour l'enfiler ! »

Laura ne se laissa pas démonter par cette petite remarque perfide et s'approcha de Rodney.

« Allez, tournez vous, que je vous montre comment on fait. »

Il hésita un moment puis obtempéra, et se tint face au miroir qui se trouvait sur le mur, Laura juste derrière lui. Elle lui expliqua comment faire, joignant le geste à la parole.

« Bien, vous passez le soutien-gorge autour de votre poitrine, agrafes devant vous, vous agrafez et après vous faites tourner le soutien-gorge comme ça, et il ne vous reste plus qu'à placer vos seins dans les bonnets. Voilà, allez y ! »

Laura attendit un moment mais Rodney ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur ses seins.

« Heu, Rodney, ils ne vont pas sauter tout seul dedans vous savez, il faut les aider un peu. »

« Oui, oui, je sais mais …. »

Laura soupira.

« Mais quoi ! »

« Il faut … il faut que j'y touche. »

Laura resta un moment sans voix avant de reprendre sur un ton moqueur.

« Allez McKay, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas un peu _joué_ avec ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pouvez mettre la main sur d'aussi beaux spécimens, non ? »

Laura s'attendait à une remarque de la part de McKay, mais pas du type de celle qui suivie.

« C'est différent, là, ce sont … ce sont les _miens _! »

Son ton était presque plaintif.

Huuuum, peut-être qu'Heightmeyer avait raison en fin de compte : Rodney avait besoin d'un petit séjour sur le divan d'un psy. Laura se rappelait fort bien de la manière dont Rodney avait réagi lorsqu'il s'était réveillé tout nu dans ses quartiers et comment il avait immédiatement tenté de se planquer derrière les draps. Elle avait pris ça pour de la timidité, mais visiblement, le bon docteur McKay avait tout simplement l'air de ne pas être à l'aise dans son propre corps, alors bien sûr maintenant que celui-ci … Elle soupira.

« _Okayyyyyy_, je vais vous aider, mais c'est seulement pour cette fois ! Je ne vais pas venir vous les _tenir_ tous les jours. »

« Ahaha, vous êtes si drôle Lieutenant. »

« Taisez vous et prenez des notes. »

Elle se replaça derrière lui et lui saisit les mains, puis les posa à plat sur les deux seins qui attendaient sagement d'intégrer leur petit nid douillet.

« Vous les prenez en mains, je suis sûre que vous savez comment faire, hein ? » un grognement suivi cette déclaration, mais Rodney obtempéra, « bien, et maintenant vous passez la bretelle du soutien-gorge, _voilààààà_, et là vous glissez délicatement Tweekee dans … »

« Tweekee ! »

Laura roula des yeux.

« Comme si les hommes ne donnaient pas de petits noms à leur _levier de commande_, hein ? »

Après une dernière bataille pour passer la seconde bretelle, le soutien-gorge fut – _enfin_ ! – passé, les seins arrangés, et la poitrine relevée. Une poitrine superbement pigeonnante que Rodney ne cessait d'examiner dans le miroir.

Laura se passa la main sur le front, _pfiouuuu_, c'était pire que donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle à une de ses petites sœurs, et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça …

« Rodney, est-ce qu'on vous a déjà parlé des cigognes et des abeilles ? »

**TBC **(Je pense que pour le chapitre 8.3, je mettrais Teyla ou Elisabeth en scène, je ne suis pas encore décidée …)

(15) Je l'ai déjà dit mais franchement, vous avez vu les cils de David Hewlett ! Ils sont un peu clairs mais incroyablement longs et tout et tout, c'est pas juste, un mec, ça a pas besoin de beaux cils, hein !

(16) Celles d'entre vous qui ont, disons, une poitrine généreuse, le savent bien : faire du sport (genre sauter, courir …) sans soutif' c'est super douloureux ! Pauvre Rodinette, pas drôle d'être une belle plante ….

(17) Ouais, j'ai aussi une passion pour son nez, il est super mignon le nez de David Hewlett, pas comme le gros truc que j'ai eu milieu du visage (soupirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …)


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews** ! Hum, vous savez je crois que le plus grand des traumas de la femme, ce sonten effet ses …

**ooOOoo**

**8.3 – Trois semaines plus tard …**

« QUOI ENCORE ! »

Rodney avait hurlé et dans le laboratoire, tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Tout le monde entendit aussi _l'énooooorme_ soupir que poussa la scientifique, en revanche ses excuses à quiconque venait de le joindre par radio à un moment visiblement inopportun, furent bredouillées tellement bas que personne ne les entendit.

Mais Rodney se fichait bien de ce que ses collaborateurs aveint ou non entendus. Il en avait assez. Il était fatigué.

Fatigué d'être une femme, fatigué d'être entouré d'un personnel visiblement incompétent, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise, ses phéromones lui jouant constamment des tours.

La dernière fois, avait été le pompon.

Il se trouvait sur le Daedalus pour effectuer quelques réglages en vol stationnaire juste au dessus de la Cité, lorsqu'il avait bien cru que le Colonel Caldwell allait le plaquer contre le mur, le retenant soi disant de tomber, sous un prétexte absolument fallacieux : des « turbulences ». Comme si un coup de vent pouvait inquiéter un vaisseau comme le Daedalus ! Incroyable. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les hommes étaient des choses sans cervelles, jusqu'au militaire pur et dur, lorsqu'il était question d'une paire de seins, bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas complètement fautif, car il fallait bien dire que les siens étaient parfaits et …

Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il récriminait contre les « hommes » comme la lectrice d'un vulgaire magazine féminin, alors qu'il était un homme ! Voilà qu'il se conduisait comme … comme un vulgaire _traître_ ! L'horreur absolue : il commençait à penser comme une femme.

_/ Docteur McKay, est-ce que … /_

La voix était insistante. Rodney soupira.

« Oui, oui, je jetterais un coup d'œil à ce système dès que possible, McKay terminé. »

Rodney posa sa tête sur son clavier.

FATIGUE. Vraiment. Ils n'arrivaient à rien avec cette Chaise de malheur et Elisabeth lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait « plus urgent » que de la réparer. Plus urgent que de lui redonner son sexe … au sens générique et physiologique.

Il se leva, prit son ordinateur portable, ramassa les divers fichiers et documents dont il avait besoin et se traîna sans un mot vers la sortie du laboratoire.

**ooOOoo**

**Le lendemain matin …**

Ouch. Ouchouchouch. Okayyyy, ne pas se coucher sur le ventre avec des 95 C. Rodney le savait pourtant, mais là … ouch ! Soupirrrrrrrrrrrrr. Peut-être qu'il devrait dormir avec le soutien-gorge, dans la journée il avait moins mal, mais là …

Il se leva, récupéra ses encombrants appendices mammaires, se gratta la tête et se dirigea, a moitié réveillé vers la salle de bain.

Huuuuu, yep, vraiment quelle jolie mine vous avez jeune fille ! Le teint pâlot, les cheveux en bataille – il faudrait sans doute qu'il finisse par se résoudre à les couper, histoire que sa tête ressemble à quelque chose – et _faaaaatigué_.

Comme c'était original.

La douche ne le réveilla pas davantage que l'eau froide dont il s'était aspergé le visage.

Il se sentait mal, bizarre, mais, hey, il était une fille ! Comment cela pourrait il aller bien, hein ?

Après un énième soupir, il s'habilla et prit la direction de la cafétéria.

**ooOOoo**

« Bonjour Rodney ! »

Laura posa son plateau à côté du scientifique. Celui-ci leva deux yeux bleus fatigués vers elle, il marmonna un bonjour avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette. Laura le regarda un moment donner des petits coups de fourchette à ce qui semblait être un morceau de viande flottant dans une sauce jaunâtre, un peu comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle était bien morte.

« Heu, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

« Quoi ! »

Laura leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

« Wow ! On est de méchante humeur aujourd'hui à ce que je vois ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Lieutenant, je ne suis pas de méchante humeur. J'ai faim, ok, et j'essaye de déterminer si _ça_, c'est comestible ou pas. »

Laura haussa un sourcil.

« Je croyais que vous pouviez manger un peu n'importe quoi ? »

Les deux yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard noir. Oula, _très_ méchante humeur.

« Heu, enfin, je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de difficile d'habitude et, » elle enfourna ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, « cha me chemble pas pire que d'habitude. »

Rodney la regarda engloutir le reste de son omelette et de son bacon, le tout, entrecoupé du lapage d'un peu de lait et de la descente de deux verres de jus d'orange. Il eut soudain un haut le cœur. Okay, il n'avait définitivement plus faim !

« Ohhh, vraiment merci Lieutenant, cette vision de rêve en technicolor accompagnée, bien entendu du son dolby stéréo, étaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour me persuader que je n'avais plus faim ! »

Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit en grommelant de la cafétéria.

Laura le regarda s'éloigner en engloutissant son dernier muffin. Quelle mouche avait piqué Rodinette, non sérieusement qu'est-ce qui … Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son muffin, puis lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait.

Laura termina son déjeuner, rangea son plateau et se dirigea, en gloussant, vers l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle dise deux mots à son écossais préféré.

**ooOOoo**

**Beaucoup plus tard, ce même jour …**

Arghhhh. _Encorecesfoutuescrampes_. Rodney inspira longuement.

S'ils étaient sur Terre, il savait exactement ce qu'il ferait : un procès. Un procès au fournisseur de ce qu'ils appelaient, avec humour, de la nourriture. Ils étaient mieux achalandés lorsqu'ils étaient coupés de la Terre ! Ou bien un procès au chef cuisinier. Tu parles d'un imposteur !

A peine deux ans qu'ils étaient là et il allait finir avec un ulcère à l'estomac, lui qui avait toujours eu un estomac en béton. Bon, là il en avait assez, il n'avait plus le choix direction Beckett.

Rodney se leva et c'est alors qu'il la remarqua. Là sur sa chaise, une petite tâche rouge, comme du …

Oh mon Dieu, c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, peut-être que l'ulcère avait … avait … percé, ou quoique ce soit que font les ulcères au stade terminal, et il faisait une hémorragie (18).

Il sortit précipitamment de son laboratoire. Personne dans le couloir pour venir à son aide. Evidemment, ces fainéants étaient déjà retournés dans leurs quartiers, le laissant seul alors qu'il se vidait de son sang !

Bien, il n'avait pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il parvienne à l'infirmerie par ces propres moyens.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla était satisfaite de son entraînement.

Le Colonel Sheppard était encore un peu perturbé par ce qui était arrivé à Rodney mais durant cette session, il avait été un peu plus concentré. Elle ne l'avait fait tombé qu'une petite douzaine de fois.

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune athosienne.

Faire tomber le Colonel n'était évidemment pas un jeu en soit, et encore moins, le but de ces entraînements, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exulter, intérieurement bien entendu, lorsqu'elle parvenait à atteindre le Terrien, dans sa _masculinité_.

Il faut dire que le Colonel Sheppard tenait particulièrement à celle-ci. Teyla avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi les hommes de la Terre aimaient à ce point s'enorgueillir de cette fameuse _masculinité_. Sur Athos, homme et femme étaient égaux, et chacun apprenait très jeune l'art du combat, ensuite, chacun faisait ou non, le choix de continuer à se perfectionner, mais ce choix n'était jamais conditionné par leur appartenance à l'un des deux sexes. Les Terriens se disaient hautement évolués mais d'après Teyla, il leur restait encore un bon bout de chemin pour atteindre un état d'après elle _civilisé_.

Cette vision de la femme, comment le Colonel lui avait-il présenté cela, ah, oui, le « sexe faible » – cette expression malheureuse lui avait valu trois chutes consécutives et, légèrement douloureuses, le pauvre – était au cœur du problème. Et c'était notamment le souci avec Rodney.

Le Colonel ne voulait pas que Rodney participe à des missions actives tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa forme physiologique d'origine, arguant « qu'elle était trop vulnérable pour cela ». Après cette explication de la plus haute rationalité, elle ne l'avait fait tomber que deux fois. Il pouvait s'estimer que cette affirmation soit arrivée en fin de session. Elle était un peu fatiguée.

En quoi Rodinette – par les ancêtres, il valait mieux qu'elle n'utilise pas cet étrange surnom en présence de Rodney – en quoi donc, le fait que Rodney soit désormais en corps, si ce n'est en esprit, une femme pouvait-il l'empêcher de rester dans l'équipe ? La réponse avait valu une dernière chute au Colonel. Son « mais Teyla, c'est une femme, elle ne saura pas se défendre ! » avait résonné pathétiquement dans la salle juste avant son petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait fait tomber avec son bâton.

Oui, vraiment, les Terriens étaient des gens charmants mais parfaitement rétrogrades.

**ooOOoo**

Les crampes avaient redoublé et, à sa plus grande horreur, Rodney pouvait sentir du sang couler entre ses cuisses.

Il longeait le couloir en se tenant au mur et en marchant doucement.

« Rodney ! »

Il leva les yeux et poussa presque un soupir de soulagement en voyant Teyla. L'athosienne se précipita à ses côtés et l'aida à marcher.

« Rodney, que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir. Il était clair qu'il avait besoin d'une aide médicale. Teyla fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son communicateur. Rien. Elle avait du le laisser dans ses quartiers.

« Rodney, pouvez vous me dire où vous avez mal ? »

La voix un peu plus aigue que celle qu'elle associait habituellement à Rodney, la surprit un peu.

« Au ventre et … et … je crois, » il déglutit, « je crois que je saigne aussi. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait aucune blessure apparente.

« Où ? Rodney, d'où est-ce que vous saignez ? »

Rodney resta un moment sans voix. Il n'avait pas franchement réfléchi à ça, pour lui c'était certainement de … enfin, maintenant qu'elle lui posait la question, et vu ce qu'il sentait couler, c'était plutôt de …

« Rodney ? »

Il cligna des yeux et resta bouche ouverte. Teyla soupira et l'examina rapidement, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle découvrit l'origine de la tâche de sang qui se trouvait sur son pantalon. Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, puis reportant son attention sur Rodney, s'adressa à lui doucement.

« Rodney, cela fait un peu plus de _trois_ semaines que vous êtes revenu de l'avant poste ancien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

L'athosienne avait l'air un peu gênée.

« Le Lieutenant Cadman ne devait-il pas s'entretenir avec vous, de, comment appelez vous cela, des « cigognes et des abeilles » ? »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était allongé en chien de fusil sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Carson lui avait donné du spasfon, pour les contractions, et de l'Ibuprofène, pour la douleur (19). Il était à la fois mortifié et terrifié.

Mortifié pour ne pas avoir reconnu les signes d'un cycle menstruel. Après tout, sa sœur aînée lui avait subir les dégâts de cette catastrophique période du mois assez souvent ! (20) Et terrifié, parce qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier évènement scellait irrémédiablement son appartenance au sexe féminin. Après tout, maintenant il était capable de procréer, non ?

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Une femme. Il était une femme. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

**TBC **(…premières règles ! Bon, j'espère avoir bien traité ça, vu que mes premières règles remontent au Déluge ! J'ai un peu, disons, poussé les effets mais, je trouve que ça correspond bien au tempérament geignard de Rodnichou.)

(18) Pour ceux qui ont vu Grace Under Pressure, épisode de la saison 2. J'adore le passage ou Rodney croit qu'il est en choc thermique parce qu'il a perdu trop de sang, alors qu'il a juste une petite entaille sur le front ! Alalalala, notre Rodney, dès qu'il s'agit de sa santé, il faut qu'il panique.

(19) Perso, mon truc à moi c'est l'Antadys.

(20) Nous devrions découvrir Jeannie la sœur de McKay dans la saison 3. J'espère qu'elle sera son aînée et non pas une petite sœur mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi !


	13. Chapter 13

**Women powaaaaa ! Alhenorr**, j'ai décidé de suivre (presque ...) tous tes conseils.

**ooOOoo**

**16 – Deux mois plus tard**

Elisabeth regardait le dossier qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Un dossier difficile. Ou plus exactement un cas difficile à régler. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Kate Heightmeyer.

« Bien, Kate, que pouvez vous nous dire de plus ? »

La jeune femme, se pencha en avant et secoua la tête.

« Rien de plus. Le docteur McKay s'est enfin résolu à accepter sa nouvelle _condition_. Je continue à la voir, une fois par semaine, mais nous sommes plus en phase d'accompagnement que de traitement. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête et examina une fois encore le dossier. Ils avaient remplacé la photographie du docteur Rodney McKay qu'elle avait toujours connu : joues rebondies, bouche fine et début de calvitie par celle … du docteur Rodney McKay : pommettes roses, bouche sensuelle, cheveux coiffés au carré ramenés derrière les oreilles.

Deux personnes identiques, deux personnes différentes.

L'équipe de Zelenka, menée par le docteur Simpson, avait baissé les bras. Ce qui c'était passé ce jour là dans cette petite pièce à moitié dévastée par le passage du temps et les attaques wraith, avait été le dernier sursaut de cette étrange technologie Ancienne. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi a faire repartir le générateur pour remettre en route la Chaise et quand bien même y seraient ils parvenus, l'ordinateur central avait été détruit lors de la dernière attaque et rien ne dit qu'ils auraient pu reprogrammer la Chaise correctement. Selon le docteur Simpson, il était vraisemblable que la programmation qui avait changé Rodney en femme date de l'époque de la destruction de l'avant poste. La Chaise avait attendu plus de 10 000 ans que quelqu'un veuille bien s'asseoir. Un homme porteur du gène ancien. Si Zelenka s'était assis, rien ne se serait passé. Avoir remis en route le générateur avait permis à la dite programmation d'aller à son terme. C'avait été en quelque sorte son chant du cygne.

Rodney allait rester une femme.

Et ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui pour déterminer si il … _elle_, pouvait participer à des missions de terrain. Bref, si Rodney pouvait réintégrer une équipe active. Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson.

« Carson ? Votre opinion ? »

Le médecin écossais poussa un petit soupir et se gratta le menton.

« Et bien, maintenant que son organisme s'est disons, _hormonalement_ stabilisé, les phéromones ne sont plus produites en aussi grande quantité, en fait, pas davantage que chez n'importe quelle femme de cet âge, je ne vois donc pas de contre-indication à ce que Rodney réintègre _SGA 1_. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés en direction de John, qui bien évidemment fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Elisabeth se cala dans son fauteuil.

Carson avait mis le doigt sur le seul dernier obstacle : le Colonel John Sheppard refusait obstinément – et ce malgré les petites sessions d'entraînement aux bâtons qu'il avait avec Teyla – de reprendre McKay dans son équipe.

Au début, Elisabeth avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de ces fameuses phéromones.

Voir Rodney faire tomber ces messieurs comme des mouches avait été un spectacle pour le moins unique. Le spectacle des dits messieurs s'excusant de leur comportement auprès d'un Rodney encore plus confus et embarrassé qu'eux avait été encore plus drôle. Mais le seul qui continuait à avoir un comportement plutôt étrange avec McKay, c'était le Colonel.

Pour Elisabeth, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : le Colonel était amoureux de Rodney. Ou plutôt de Rodinette. Elle sourit. Ce ridicule surnom avait finit par être celui que tout le monde utilisait, enfin, lorsque Rodney n'était pas là, parce sinon, brrrr : gare aux conséquences. Un des Marines s'était retrouvé deux jours sans chauffage et sans eau chaude dans ses quartiers pour avoir appelé McKay, Rodinette. Femme ou pas, McKay restait un petit génie de la technologie ancienne et quelqu'un de, disons, rancunier.

Bref. Carson et elle étaient persuadés que John était amoureux.

L'amitié qui avait lié ces deux là avait été forte et quasi indestructible. Jusqu'à Dorandan. Elisabeth les avait vu s'éloigner, John s'était fait distant, non, plus que cela, il s'était fait _exigeant_. Rodney lui avait raconté ce que John lui avait dit : qu'il fallait qu'il _mérite_ son pardon. Ridicule. Le pardon se donne, il ne se mérite pas (21).

Et puis, il y avait eu la Chaise.

Après avoir, comme la plupart des mâles de la Cité, succombé aux charmes de Rodney, John avait changé, brusquant Rodney dès qu'il le pouvait, allant jusqu'à se moquer ouvertement de lui, ou plutôt d'elle, mettant en doute ses compétences et sa valeur. Lorsque Rodney avait demandé à réintégrer SGA 1, John lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question. Elisabeth se rappelait de cette réunion, de la voix sèche et dure de John, sans appel. Elle se rappelait aussi du visage de Rodney, dévasté, incrédule. Rodney s'était levé et était sorti de la salle, sans un mot.

Et Elisabeth se rappelait aussi de John _après_. Son visage avait reflété une infinie tristesse et son corps entier était tendu, tant l'effort pour détruire ce qui restait de son amitié avec McKay lui avait coûté. Et elle avait compris : il faisait ça parce qu'il aimait Rodney. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée … ou pire. Elle aurait aimé être celle à l'origine de sentiments aussi forts.

Après ça, ce fut Rodney qui refusa de voir le Colonel. En fait, elle ne parlait pratiquement qu'à Cadman. Qui l'eu cru, ces deux là étaient devenus de vrais larrons en foire. Terrifiant en fait. Et le Colonel lui se mourrait littéralement d'amour dans son coin.

« Merci Carson. Je crois que dans ces conditions, rien ne s'oppose à ce que … »

John explosa quasi immédiatement.

« Non. Il n'est pas question que … »

Elisabeth continua, imperturbable.

« … à ce que Rodney intègre l'équipe du Major Lorne. »

Cette affirmation stoppa net les récriminations du Colonel. Il regardait Elisabeth, l'air complètement éberlué. Il finit par se reprendre.

« Lorne ? Le Major veut faire équipe avec … » Il fit de grands gestes de la main en direction du dossier qui se trouvait toujours devant Elisabeth. Cette dernière soupira, et voilà sans doute cœur du problème : John ne savait pas si Rodney était un il ou une elle, et du coup, il se demandait s'il aimait une elle ou un il. Et vraisemblablement l'idée que ce soit le dernier cas le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne pensait pas que John soit homophobe, juste affreusement confus sur ses propres sentiments. Quelque chose lui disait que le Colonel aimait Rodney depuis un bon moment, avant même que celui-ci ne devienne une femme.

« Non, c'est Rodney qui a émis le souhait de faire partie de son équipe. Et comme le Major n'y voit aucun inconvénient, je ne vois pas … »

John explosa. C'était si prévisible.

« Pas d'inconvénient ? Pas d'inconvénient ! Mais enfin, Rodi …, je veux dire Rodney, enfin, … je veux dire … oh, bon sang, c'est une … une … » s'emmêlant dans ses explications, il poussa un soupir, « Elisabeth, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée et … »

Elisabeth se leva et lui fit face.

« Ca suffit Colonel. L'expertise de Rodney est inestimable sur le terrain comme elle l'est ici. Contrairement à SGA 1, l'équipe de Lorne n'est pas une équipe de premier contact, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problèmes particuliers. De toute manière, le choix revient à Rodney et à personne d'autre et comme elle souhaite retourner sur le terrain, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais ou pour quel motif _valable_. »

John allait ouvrir la bouche mais décida, avec intelligence, de ne rien ajouter. Il se cala juste dans son fauteuil une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Elisabeth soupira. Pourvu que ces deux là parviennent à s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Et vite.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney se trouvait en plein examen d'une fascinante installation.

Ce qu'il y avait de fascinant, c'était que cette dernière n'était en aucun cas apparentée à celle des Anciens. C'était une technologie différente. SGA 3 avait découvert cet endroit deux semaines auparavant et c'était le Major Lorne qui dirigeait les équipes de recherches, enfin, qui protégeait avec son équipe de fiers Marines, les deux équipes de recherches.

Rodney était heureux de pouvoir enfin remettre les pieds en dehors d'Atlantis. Enfin, plutôt heureu_SE_, puisqu'il semblait désormais certain qu'il ne retrouverait pas son statut d'homme. Bizarre de parler de soi au féminin lorsque l'on a été un homme pendant près de 38 ans !

« Hey Doc', faut penser à rentrer maintenant ! Il va faire nuit et je préfère ne pas trop traîner par ici la nuit tombée. »

Rodney poussa un soupir et se leva. Il épousseta son pantalon puis se frotta les mains pour en chasser la poussière. Le Major Lorne se tenait à l'entrée de la structure en partie démolie dans laquelle se cachait … et bien, Rodney ne savait pas encore très bien ce qui se cachait ici, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Il eu une idée et lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Major, ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Des lèvres légèrement humectées.

« Voyons Major, encore une petite heure, il ne fera pas nuit noire avant deux bonnes heures et nous aurons largement le temps de rentrer au camp, non ? »

Rodney passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ramena, d'un geste lent et délibéré, derrière son oreille.

Lorne resta un moment silencieux avant de s'avouer vaincu.

« Okay, encore 30 minutes, pas une de plus ni une de moins. »

« Parfait ! »

Rodney s'agenouilla devant le petit générateur, et repris son examen. Derrière lui, il entendit Lorne sortir de l'édifice et grommeler quelque chose entre ces dents. Il sourit.

Cadman avait raison, manipuler les hommes était vraiment un jeu d'enfant.

**ooOOoo**

Lorne n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Il y régnait une température _agréable_. Le paysage était _agréable_. Les natifs étaient _agréables_. Même la bouffe était _agréable_ ! Bref, tout y était un peu trop idyllique pour être honnête. Lorne n'était peut-être pas dans la galaxie de Pégase depuis longtemps mais il était dans les marines depuis toujours et là … et bien, « il y avait quelque chose de pourri au Royaume de Danemark ».

Yep, quelque chose allait arriver, il le sentait, quelque chose de très _désagréable_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'édifice dont il venait de sortir. McKay. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la quitte des yeux parce que Sheppard avait été très clair sur ce qui lui arriverait à _lui_ s'il lui arrivait ne serait-ce qu'une écharde dans le doigt à _elle_.

C'était ridicule !

S'il avait si peur que ça pour sa sécurité, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prise dans son équipe ? Elle aurait été plus facile à surveiller et Lorne aurait pu partir en mission sans avoir sans cesse l'impression que la pire des catastrophes allait arriver, parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose : si quelque chose devait arriver ce serait en relation avec Rodney McKay ! Il attirait les emmerdes comme le miel attire les abeilles, et le fait qu'il soit désormais une femme ne changerait rien à cet état de fait.

Au contraire.

Les femmes sont déjà des sources inépuisables d'ennuis au naturel, mais combinée avec McKay … Il soupira et s'installa devant le bâtiment en ruine, vigile attentive, attendant que l'inévitable se produise.

Et bien sûr, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

**TBC **(Héhéhéhéhé ! Allez, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est finis !)

(21) C'est un vieux proverbe, sans doute tiré d'un coin quelconque de la bible, mais où exactement, mystère …


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci** **à toutes** ! Heu, vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? J'ai pas le temps de terminer là, aujourd'hui … mais le prochain chapitre sera le dernier … promis … heu … pas taper l'auteuse, pas taperrrrrrrrrr !

**ooOOoo**

**17** – Rodney était en train d'ôter ce qui semblait bien être le panneau de contrôle de cette énigmatique technologie lorsque Lorne fit irruption dans la pièce et le souleva pratiquement de terre.

« Hey ! »

« Désolé Doc', mais nous avons des visiteurs surprise et je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de rejoindre leur petite boume. »

« Quoi ? Bon sang, vous ne pourriez pas parler clairement pour une fois ! »

Rodney ne trouvait pas le Major Lorne désagréable mais il avait parfois du mal à le suivre avec sa manie de tout tourner en métaphore pour le moins subtile. Enfin, pour un Marines.

Lorne l'avait déjà sorti du bâtiment, l'obligeant à courir pour rejoindre un espace boisé, avant d'enfin lui donner un début de réponse.

« Il y a eu des coups de feu et je n'arrive pas à joindre Harris et Sanchez, donc, c'est qu'il y a eu du grabuge. Vous allez rester là, » il lui tendit un second chargeur, « et vous ne montrez le bout de votre nez que si l'un d'entre nous vous appelle, c'est clair ? »

Rodney fixa un moment le chargeur. Il paraissait si lourd dans sa main.

« McKay ? »

« Heu oui, oui. Cinq sur cinq. Pas bouger. Attendre autorisation. »

Lorne regarda Rodney un moment, fit une petite grimace et détala dans les fourrés, le laissant seul.

Très seul.

_Okayyyyy_, il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était sûrement … sûrement une erreur. Un problème de communica-… Le son de ce qui ressemblait terriblement à une rafale de P-90 retentit, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Rodney tira immédiatement son 9 mn de son holster. Il osait à peine respirer. Le silence était terrifiant lorsqu'une voix rompit ce dernier.

/_Docteur McKay ? Je sais que vous êtes dans les parages, alors si vous étiez assez obligeant pour nous rejoindre vos compagnons et moi-même_./

Rodney resta un moment sans bouger, paralysé par la peur. Cette voix, il connaissait cette voix …

/_Docteur ?_/

Cette fois Rodney sursauta.

/_Docteur, je n'aimerais pas être obligé de vous faire une petite démonstration du sérieux de ma requête mais si vous n'êtes pas près de la Porte des étoiles dans disons … cinq minutes, je pense que le Major Sheppard va une fois encore perdre un de ces soldats_./

Rodney ferma les yeux. _Quefairequefairequefaire_. Il décida d'attendre. Voilà, pour une fois, il allait suivre à la lettre les ordres d'un militaire bourré aux stéroïdes. Sheppard serait extatique.

Un coup de feu retentit. _OhMondieu_ !

/_Docteur, le Major Lorne matricule vient de recevoir une balle dans la jambe, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il se vide de son sang …/_

Rodney agrippa son communicateur.

« Non ! STOP ! J'ai compris. J'arrive ! »

/_Bien, sage décision Docteur, je suis sûr que le Major Lorne vous en sera reconnaissant_./

Rodney resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux clos, essayant de convaincre son cœur d'arrêter de battre la chamade. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, ou à tous le moins lorsque son cœur cessa de menacer de sortir de sa poitrine, il se leva et se dirigea, d'un pas hésitant vers la Porte des étoiles.

**ooOOoo**

« Mais qui m'a fichu une bande de crétins pareil ! Je sais que Shakespeare n'est pas au programme d'entraînement des Marines mais quand même, bordel ! A se demander si l'anglais est votre langue maternelle. Ces rapports sont purement et simplement incompréhensibles, même un singe écrirait mieux que ça ! Vous allez me le recommencer et je le veux ce soir sur mon bureau … »

Ouch. Carson avait raison. Ca ne s'arrangeait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Elisabeth croisa le malheureux Lieutenant qui venait d'essuyer les foudres du Colonel Sheppard. Il lui adressa un petit salut contrit avant de disparaître, certainement pressé de trouver de l'aide pour retaper son pauvre rapport avant de devoir le soumettre à nouveau à Genghis Khan le terrible, à savoir le Colonel Sheppard. Un Colonel Sheppard qui terrorisait tout son staff depuis le départ de l'équipe de Lorne.

Bref, depuis le départ de Rodney.

Résultat : le sergent Bates était venu dans son bureau se plaindre du comportement de son supérieur (22). Bates ! Le type qui trouvait, généralement, que Sheppard était un peu trop tendre avec tout le monde. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Et Elisabeth aimait son monde dans le bon sens.

Elle frappa deux petits coups contre la porte vitrée du bureau du Colonel.

« Quoi encore ! »

John leva le nez de son PAD et reconnu Elisabeth.

« Oh, Elisabeth ! Je … je suis désolé, heu, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Elisabeth lui sourit. Temps de faire appel à ses talents pour la conciliation, la paix entre les hommes et surtout dans le cas présent, la paix des ménages et les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

« Oh, non, rien de spécial, je venais juste voir si vous vouliez m'accompagner pour boire un café. Je sors de deux heures de réunion Zelenka/Kavanaugh et j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un break. »

John lui sourit. Ces réunions étaient devenues célèbres.

Autant McKay était capable de traiter Kavanaugh avec la condescendance qui lui revenait, n'élevant jamais la voix, se contentant généralement de souligner les points faibles de chacune de ses expériences – et il y en avait toujours plus que des points forts – puis l'ignorant complètement jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, autant Zelenka ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher au scientifique américain. Les réunions finissaient généralement sous un flot d'insultes tchèques et Sheppard avait d'ailleurs au passage enrichi son vocabulaire de quelques nom d'oiseaux et autres mots fleuris. Ca pouvait toujours être utile. Bref, lors des réunions où les deux scientifiques étaient présents, Elisabeth tenait lieu davantage d'arbitre comptant les points et empêchant les coups bas que de Leader. John compatissait à son désir d'une bonne tasse de café. De toute manière, il avait lui aussi besoin de faire une pause.

« Bien sûr, je vous accompagne. »

**ooOOoo**

La cafétéria était presque déserte. Ils s'asseyèrent à l'un des petits espaces café qui avaient été installés au retour du Daedalus, un moins après le Siège.

Elisabeth observa un moment John. Il jouait avec sa petite cuiller. Vision hautement perturbante venant de quelqu'un qui devait certainement avoir appris comment _tuer_ avec une petite cuiller. Elisabeth le regarda un long moment touiller le sucre qu'il n'avait _pas _mis dans son café mais qu'il tentait apparemment avec l'énergie du désespoir de faire fondre. Il finit par porter la tasse à ses lèvres, fit une grimace et la reposa dans sa coupelle. Elisabeth ne résista pas.

« Trop sucré ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« Oui … non, enfin, je suppose. »

_Okayyyyyyy_. Si son chef militaire n'était plus capable de faire la différence entre un café sucré et un café noir, autant livrer tout de suite la Cité aux wraith ! Elle soupira. Temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes …

« John, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Il faut que vous lui parliez et que vous lui disiez ce que vous ressentez pour _elle_. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle Colonel. Dès que Lorne revient, je veux que Rodney et vous ayez une petite conversation à cœur ouvert. Vous allez lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour elle, vous vous jetterez à ses pieds, la supplierez de vous pardonner, lui offrirez des fleurs, hum, non plutôt des chocolats, après tout c'est de Rodney dont nous parlons, et … »

John se leva d'un bond et allait quitter la pièce mais Elisabeth n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça. Elle en avait assez de son comportement d'adolescent enamouré. Et surtout assez de recevoir des plaintes de la part du personnel militaire, comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire avec celle émanant des scientifiques !

« Revenez immédiatement Colonel ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

Elle vit le dos de John se raidir mais il se retourna et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.

« John, il n'y a rien de si affreux que ça ! Vous êtes amoureux, parfait, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous vous savez. »

Elle avait pris un ton plus doux. Il poussa un petit ricanement.

« John. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

Il la regarda l'air surpris par la question. Elle termina son café et continua.

« Réfléchissez y. Ce n'est pas _Rodinette_ que vous aimez, c'est _Rodney_. Et c'est ça qui vous fait peur, non ? »

Silence. Wow : elle avait réussi à scotcher John Sheppard !

« Vous avez peur que l'on jase, que l'on dise que vous avez enfin l'occasion de lui sauter dessus sans danger vu que ce n'est plus un homme, bref, pas de danger d'être taxé d'homosexualité refoulée ou … »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Vraiment ? Ca y ressemble pourtant. J'aurais cru que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu déçue. »

Le visage de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle s'était fait dur et froid. Parfait. Un peu de colère bien dirigée, c'est-à-dire dirigée contre lui-même, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Vous ne comprenez, je ne veux pas qu'elle … »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, vous ne pensez qu'à son intérêt, en fier protecteur que vous êtes. FOUTAISES ! Rodney a l'expérience du terrain, elle sait manier une arme, » à cette remarque John allait réagir, mais Elisabeth l'en empêcha, « et ce ne serait pas la première femme que nous avons sur le terrain. Bon sang, même ces réactions de macho sont indignes de vous ! Cessez donc de vous cachez derrière tous ces faux-semblants et alibis bidons. Regardez la vérité en face et affrontez là : vous êtes amoureux. Point. Et ce n'est pas la fin du monde, c'est arrivé à d'autres gens très bien avant vous. »

Elle se leva.

« Maintenant, je vais vous laisser réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Je voudrais juste vous rappeler une chose : nous sommes entourés de dangers terribles, les wraith, les géniis et tous ceux que nous ignorons encore et qui nous guettent certainement dans l'ombre, alors lorsque l'on a la chance, malgré tout ça ,de trouver quelqu'un … on ne la lâche pas. Carpe diem, Colonel, Carpe diem. »

Elle le laissa seul, face à son café noir.

Seul face à lui-même.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney arriva enfin en vue de la Porte des étoiles. Il aperçu immédiatement Lorne par terre, encadré de Sanchez et de l'équipe scientifique.

Et bien sûr, il aperçu aussi leurs gentils kidnappeurs. Costumes verts de gris, gros boutons dorés, casquette ridicule.

Des Geniis.

Et bien sûr, qui dirigeait ce petit groupe de parfait nazi. Et oui, Ô surprise : le Commandeur Kolya Ascatus en personne.

Comme c'était original.

Et dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé. Sheppard allait vraiment être extatique, après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il avait prédit non ? Que dès que Rodney remettrait le pied sur une autre planète, une catastrophe pointerait le bout de son nez.

Rodney soupira.

Ces gens étaient si sûrs qu'il n'était un danger pour personne qu'il n'y avait même pas eu de soldats pour le cueillir à la sortie du petit bois. Il s'approcha lentement du petit groupe, ignora ouvertement Kolya et son sourire de psychopathe en mal d'animaux sans défense à éviscérer et s'adressa à Lorne.

« Major ? »

Le Major lui retourna un petit sourire qui se termina en grimace de douleur, et lui répondit, les dents serrées.

« Hey Doc', désolé que notre _trio_ n'ait pas fonctionné. »

Trio ? Rodney haussa les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait il ? Franchement, peut-être que … oho, minute ? Trio. Lorne, Sanchez et lui. Il manquait en effet le numéro quatre de leur petite équipe, le lieutenant Harris.

« Oui et bien, les chiffres impairs ne m'ont jamais vraiment porté chance, donc pas de quoi s'étonner et d'ailleurs … »

Deux paires de mains s'abattirent brutalement sur ses épaules et le forcèrent à se retourner et à s'agenouiller. Kolya lui faisait face. Il se pencha vers lui et prit son menton dans sa main. Et serra. Rodney laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« Vous n'êtes pas le docteur McKay. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, hein ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, le fait que je sois une femme. Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter que quelqu'un comme vous ne serait pas capable de voir au-delà des apparences, c'est d'ailleurs un trait caractéristique des nazillons de tout bord et … _argh_. »

Les soldats qui le maintenaient à terre, s'amusèrent brusquement à relever ses bras dans son dos. Seulement, vu la douleur qui l'élançait, ils essayaient visiblement de les maintenir dans une position _physiquement_ impossible.

Kolya le fixait intensément. Soudain, le génii fit signe à ses deux hommes qui relâchèrent leur prisonnier. _Mercimondieu_. Un peu plus longtemps et Rodney était sûr qu'il se serait retrouvé avec les deux bras cassés. Bien sûr, l'entracte fut de courte durée. Kolya l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux. _Arghhhh_, qui aurait cru qu'il regretterait un jour sa pauvre chevelure parsemée … note pour plus tard, éviter de garder les cheveux trop longs, mauvais pour une équipe active et … oh, non, quoi encore ?

Kolya arborait un grand sourire. Mauvais signe, très, très, très mauvais. Le génii releva la manche droite de sa veste. Son sourire s'élargit. Là, sur l'avant bras de Rodney, se trouvait la trace d'une longue estafilade. Kolya traça la cicatrice de son index, presque comme une caresse. Rodney frissonna. Kolya le relâcha.

Et se mit à rire.

« Et bien Docteur McKay ! Quelle surprise ? Dites moi, quel sanctuaire Ancien avaez vous violé cette fois ? Il semblerait en tous les cas que la technologie ancienne ait enfin rendu hommage à votre, disons, à votre véritable nature. Celle d'une femme. »

Kolya agrippa une fois encore ses cheveux et le tira sur ses pieds. Le Génii se tourna vers ses soldats et leur désigna le malheureux scientifique, cheveux ébouriffés, yeux rouges et bouffis. Rodney avait du mal à retenir les larmes. C'était si humiliant ! Comme la première fois lors de la tempête (23) où Kolya l'avait tout simplement giflé, pas frappé, non, il n'en valait pas la peine, il l'avait simplement giflé comme s'il avait été un adolescent répondant de manière impertinente à un adulte !

« Le Grand docteur McKay réduit à une pathétique et faible créature. »

Les soldats riaient. Rodney fixait Kolya quand il remarqua quelque chose derrière la Porte des étoiles. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Harris. Okay, il devait … il fallait qu'il fasse … une diversion, oui, c'était ça, ces rambos étaient tellement pris au petit jeu de leur leader qu'ils ne surveillaient même plus Lorne et Sanchez. Et Rodney était sûr que ces derniers devaient eux aussi avoir repéré Harris. Il fallait juste qu'ils continuent à se concentrer sur lui plutôt que sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Rodney pris une large inspiration et se lança

**TBC** (la fin pour demain, promisjurécraché!)

(22) Ou qu'il est Bates dans la saison 2 ? J'ai beau m'être repassé les épisodes de la fin de saison 1, ils ne disent pas ce qui lui est arrivé après sa petite rencontre avec le wraith. Je suppose qu'il a été rapatrié sur terre avec les blessés du Siège. Moi, j'aimais bien ce personnage donc, bah, je le garde sur Atlantis, na !

(23) Episode The Eye/En pleine tempête 2, saison 1.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci** ! Ouf, cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini. Merci à **Alhenor** pour m'avoir soufflée cette fin !

**ooOOoo**

**18** – John était rentré dans ses quartiers. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et restasans bouger un moment, puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sorti un cadre.

C'était une photo de toute l'équipe prise au lendemain de la défaite des wraith. Ils étaient tous en vie, même si Ford n'était pas là pour fêter la victoire avec eux, John savait qu'il était en vie quelque part. Sur la photo, John trinquait avec Rodney.

Rodney.

Certainement le meilleur ami qu'il ait eu depuis … depuis des années en fait.

Son meilleur ami.

Il posa le cadre sur la table et le regarda un moment. Rodney avait les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, mais un large sourire décorait son visage. Un vrai sourire, pas un ces petits sourires moqueurs qu'il offrait à tout le monde pour un oui ou pour un non. Non, c'était un sourire franc, honnête. John aimait ce sourire.

John aimait Rodney McKay.

Il ricana. Digne d'un film de série B, non ? « Un pilote de l'US Air Force tombe désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami ». Ca aurait fait un super téléfilm pour l'après midi des ménagères de moins de 50 ans, avec un peu d'érotisme, de l'interdit, une belle histoire d'amour impossible. Parce que ç'aurait été une histoire d'amour impossible. Même à des millions d'années lumières de la Terre, il n'aurait pas pu se permettre une relation de ce type. L'armée américaine ne l'aurait jamais acceptée et Caldwell aurait été trop content de le ramener sur Terre entre deux MP's. Court martiale garantie. Et jamais, il ne laisserait Atlantis.

Jamais, il ne laisserait Rodney seul ici.

Bien sûr, maintenant les choses avaient changé. Techniquement du moins. Rodney était une femme. Et le pilote de l'US Air Force pouvait tomber amoureux d'une femme. Surtout si elle était mignonne. La morale était sauve. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme un _sale con_ ? C'était juste encore plus difficile maintenant que Rodney était une femme.

Comme avait définitivement perdu son meilleur ami.

Oui, c'était ça le problème, tant que Rodney avait été un homme, il avaient su comment agir avec lui, leur relations avait été si naturelles, les petits gestes, les taquineries … tout était toujours spontané, fondé sur une réelle complicité. Mais maintenant que c'était une femme, il y avait comme une barrière, une distance. Celle qui se dresse naturellement entre deux personnes de sexes différents. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, maladroit, ne sachant pas comment lui parler. Ne sachant _plus_ comment lui parler. Et c'avait été plus simple de simplement l'ignorer ou de se moquer d'elle. Voir de l'humilier.

Quel sombre crétin il faisait. Et quel lâche aussi. Elisabeth avait raison. Il fallait qu'il accepte que Rodney était une femme et qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et qu'il l'était d'ailleurs depuis un bon moment. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et … son soliloque fut interrompu par le crachotement de sa radio.

« Sheppard. »

/_Colonel, vous devriez venir tout de suite dans la salle de contrôle. C'est l'équipe de Lorne, ils sont …/_

John n'entendit même pas la fin de la phrase du technicien, il était déjà sorti de ses quartiers et se précipitait vers un transporteur.

**ooOOoo**

Le bruit de l'alarme retentissait dans la salle de contrôle et John arriva juste à temps pour voir l'équipe de Lorne faire son entrée. Essoufflés, visiblement encore un peu sous le choc, Sanchez et un des scientifiques aidaient Lorne, blessé. Rodney fut un des derniers à franchir le vortex. Il clopinait aidé du docteur Simpson (24). Il se tenait les côtes comme si elles lui faisaient mal et marchait avec difficulté.

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour et il s'en prit naturellement à celui qui était responsable de ce fiasco.

« LORNE ! Non de dieu ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me … »

C'est à ce moment là qu'une rafale de balles traversa le vortex. Sans réfléchir, John se jeta littéralement sur Rodney, le protégeant de son corps. Les balles ricochèrent sur les marches de l'immense escalier menant à la salle de contrôle sans blesser qui que ce soit. John entendit Elisabeth crier au technicien de baisser le bouclier mais tout ce qui importait c'était Rodney.

Rodney qui se trouvait sous lui, Rodney qui était en vie, Rodney qui le fixait, ses yeux incroyablement bleus, Rodney qui .. et John l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et …

_CLAC ! _La gifle résonna dans la salle de contrôle silencieuse suiteau choc de l'attaque.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend … vous … vous … espèce de … de macho d'opérette de … de … de stupide … Oh, bon sang ! »

Puis Rodney attira John à lui et l'embrassa. Et John se laissa faire.

Autour d'eux des sifflements retentirent, ainsi que quelques claquements de mains.

« Colonel, je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez que le docteur McKay est une sacrée bonne femme ! »

John se tourna vers Lorne qui venait de prendre place sur une des civières, l'équipe médicale s'activait autour des membres de toute la malheureuse équipe.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ohhh oui, elle a tenu tête à cette petite ordure de Kolya comme un pro. En fait, elle lui a même laissé, disons, un petit souvenir dont il devrait se rappeler quelques jours. »

Ouch ! Quelque chose disait à John qu'il faudrait qu'il surveille les fréquentations de Rodney et notamment qu'elle arrête de traîner avec Cadman. Et surtout qu'elle ne prenne aucun cours de combat avec Teyla.

« Colonel, je dois emmener Rodney à l'infirmerie. »

Carson était là, et à eux deux, ils aidèrent un Rodney un peu groggis maintenant que la montée d'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet, à s'installer sur la seconde civière.

John suivit la civière. Il adressa un petit sourire entendu à Elisabeth qui se trouvait sur l'escalier. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

**ooOOoo**

John avait écouté le rapport de Lorne sans broncher. Juste un petit grincement de dents pour indiquer qu'il était enragé.

Kolya. La prochaine fois, il ne lui laisserait pas la vie sauve (25).

Les choses s'étaient passées un peu trop rapidement et Lorne ignorait pourquoi exactement Kolya avait voulu enlever Rodney. Encore que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner, les géniis tueraient père et mère pour obtenir une avancée technologique, quelle qu'elle soit. Et avec un génie comme Rodney à leur botte … John frissonna.

Lorne continuait son rapport.

« Elle a été extraordinaire. Je veux dire, elle lui a tenu tête ! »

« Ah, oui. »

Tenir tête à Kolya ! Mais elle était inconsciente ou quoi ? Ohhhh, oui, il allait avoir une petit discussion avec Rodney.

« Huhu, elle a traité sa mère de … »

« Sa mère ? Elle s'en est prit à la mère de Kolya ? »

« Heu, oui, lorsque nous courrions vers la Porte des étoiles, elle a dit que c'était classique chez les tyrans et autres psychopathes, cette vénération pour leur mère. Apparemment ça doit être vrai parce que Kolya a, disons, assez mal pris la chose. Il a commencé à la secouer un peu, et là, wow, elle lui a retourné un coup dans les … enfin, ça a laissé le temps à Harris de balancer une grenade aveuglante. Le reste fut plutôt facile.»

_La secouer un peu …_

« Et ses blessures ? »

« Heu, avant que Sanchez ne parvienne à assommer ce fou furieux, il … il avait réussi à … »

John l'interrompit.

« Okay, je vois. Merci Major, reposez vous, Okay. »

« Merci Colonel. »

Lorne se détendit et ferma les yeux. Ouf ! Il était encore entier. Il n'avait pas espéré s'en tirer aussi facilement, parce que là, pour le coup, c'était pas avec une écharde que McKay était revenue et …

« Et major ? »

Lorne rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son supérieur qui se trouvait près de la porte.

« Heu oui Monsieur ? »

« Vous vous inscrirez aux sessions d'entraînement de Teyla dès que vous serez remis, je suis sûr qu'elle vous apprendra deux ou trois petites choses utiles. »

« Heu, oui, Monsieur. »

Le Colonel sortit de la pièce. Lorne poussa un soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Entraînement avec Teyla ?

Il était foutu.

**ooOOoo**

John regardait Rodney dormir. Carson lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Deux côtes froissées, de superbes ecchymoses. Rien que le temps ne guérisse. Ca aurait pu être pire. Oui, bien pire.

Il soupira. Il ne la quitterait plus des yeux. Humpf, ça non il ne fallait pas rêver, ce serait mission impossible, genre « Oh, là ! Une source d'énergie, vite ! » et hop, en un clin d'œil la Rodinette qui était tranquillement en train de marcher à vos côtés avait disparu, pouf ! De toute manière, Elisabeth avait raison : homme ou femme, Rodney savait se défendre. Elle venait d'en faire la preuve, même si elle ne s'en sortait pas complètement indemne. Non, il se contenterait de l'avoir auprès de lui, comme coéquipière et peut-être aussi comme sa … un gémissement interrompit ses pensées. Les paupières de Rodney se mirent à papillonner. Deux yeux bleus finirent par s'ouvrir.

« Hey, Rodney ? CARSON ! Elle se réveille ! »

« Oooh, bon sang John pas la peine de hurler ! J'ai déjà l'impression que ma tête va exploser, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Rodney ! »

« Hum, oui, quoi. »

« Heu, rien. Ca va ? »

« Oui, ça va. Si on considère que j'ai servi de punching-ball à un crétin qui visiblement n'a pas réglé son complexe d'Œdipe. Oh et puis, il y a aussi … » Rodney ne termina pas sa phrase, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

John fronça les sourcils. Il était soudain pris d'une angoisse. S'était il passé autre chose sur cette planète ?

« Quoi ? »

Rodney lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua mais John s'exécuta. Rodney l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

C'était différent du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé devant la Porte des étoiles. Ce n'était pas un baiser volé, juste pour se prouver qu'ils étaient en vie tous les deux, c'était un _vrai_ baiser, doux, tendre. Rodney rompit le baiser et John le laissa faire, avec regret.

« Wow. »

John sourit.

« Oui, wow. Rodney, je voulais te dire que … »

« Je sais. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimes. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à comprendre en fin de compte, toutes ces petites remarques mesquines pour m'éloigner alors qu'en fait, tu me voulais près de toi. Un schéma très classique, la haine qui cache l'amour, je suppose que Kate aurait pu … _mmmphf_. »

John venait d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Rodney. Elles étaient chaudes, sucrées. Café et chocolat. Très Rodney. Cette fois, c'est John qui rompit le baiser. Il regarda Rodney,le souffle encore coupé par le baiser, et lui demanda d'un air malicieux.

« Tu disais ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel puis attira John à lui.

**Epilogue**

Rose McKay-Sheppard.

Oui, bon évidemment, John aurait préféré Rose Sheppard mais la Rose en question n'avait rien voulu savoir. Pas question qu'elle abandonne son nom de famille. Le nom sous laquelle elle était connue dans le monde entier et aussi, au grand désespoir de John, dans toute la galaxie de Pégase. Seulement, Rodney avait déjà du dire adieu à son prénom alors, abandonner aussi son nom de famille, c'était un peu trop lui demander.

Ce serait donc Rose McKay-Sheppard.

Rose. _RoseRoseRoseRose_ ().

John ne se lassait pas de dire ce prénom. Ils avaient passé toute une nuit à chercher celui qui conviendrait le mieux. Et Rose avait gagné haut la main. Elisabeth en sa qualité de gouverneur d'Atlantis allait établir un nouveau certificat de naissance à McKay. Ils en auraient besoin pour le mariage. Le premier célébré sur Atlantis.

John n'aurait jamais cru que Rose soit aussi romantique, mais elle lui avait juste expliqué que c'était une simple question de « bon sens». « De cette manière, » lui avait-elle dit, « les belles ascensionnées ou autres bimbos qui voudraient te mettre le grappin dessus, sauront à qui tu _appartiens_. Ca devrait nous éviter pas mal de soucis, surtoutavec tes tendances Capitaine Kirk ! »

En fait, c'était lui qui allait devenir Monsieur John Sheppard-McKay.

John entra dans le transporteur en sifflotant. Oui, vraiment la vie était belle ! Il arriva en chantonnant dans le laboratoire.

« Bonjour Radek. »

Zelenka releva la tête de son ordinateur.

« Ah, Colonel. McKay ne se sentait pas très bien, elle est allée voir Carson. »

« Ah. Comment ça, pas très bien ? »

Zelenka avait déjà replongé sa tête dans ses simulations et lui répondit distraitement.

« Oh, rien de grave, des nausées, certainement un truc de fille … »

John se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth et Carson étaient avec Rose. Elle était assise sur un des lits et avait l'air un peu pâle.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave ? »

Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Carson et Elisabeth avaient des sourires immenses sur le visage, Rose avait l'air sous le choc. John sentit sa tension monter d'un cran.

« _Nondedieu_, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va me dire ce qui ce passe, oui ou non ? »

Rose prit une large inspiration, le fixa et se lança.

« John, nous allons devoir avancer la date du mariage. »

« L'avancer ? Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, nous avions prévu de le célébrer cet été sur le Continent. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui pourrait justifier qu'on ne puisse pas attendre 5 petits mois ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, mais rien de plus simple : dans cinq mois, je ne rentrerais plus dans la robe que Teyla et Charin m'ont confectionnée. »

« Tu ne rentreras plus dans … ? Et est-ce que tu me peux dire pourquoi est-ce que … »

John s'interrompit brusquement, sourcils froncés. Rose pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'actionner et enfin, il réalisa ce qui arrivait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et forma un « O » de surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Oui, et comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me traîner avec 10 kilos de surcharge pondérale en pleine chaleur juste pour … _mmmpf_. »

Le baiser fut violent, passionné, presque carnassier. Rose s'en extirpa avec peine.

« John ! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser à tout bout de champ pour me couper la parole, c'est vraiment … »

John la regardait, sans trop l'écouter. Il posa la main sur son ventre. Un bébé. Leur bébé.

Rose continuait sa tirade.

« … franchement, à quoi ça rime de … _mmmpfff_.»

**Fin, **pour moi, mais pour nos deux tourtereaux, la vie ne fait que commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Si quelqu'un veut décrire les affres de la grossesse de Rose McKay, qu'il ne se gène pas, LOL.

(25) La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus dans The Brotherhood/La communauté des quinze, Sheppard a laissé la vie sauve à Kolya alors qu'il a essayé de le tuer je ne sais combien fois dans cet épisode.

(26) Oui, j'ai changé son prénom, franchement, je vois mal les gens continuer à l'appeler Rodney et Rose est un assez bon compromis.


End file.
